Resignación
by Tutzy Cullen
Summary: Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí.
1. Prefacio

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

Prefacio

Bella POV

_Noviembre 26, 2010_

Por momentos me siento impotente. El creer que puedo llegar a amar a alguien es lo que me da miedo. Me da miedo enamorarme, dar todo de mí y no recibir nada a cambio. Sé que la inseguridad es mi mayor problema, se que el estar sola la mayoría del tiempo es mi culpa, pero es la única manera de protegerme, de no salir más lastimada de lo que estoy ahora.

Me da miedo despertar un día y saber que todo lo que yo misma he forjado se rompa.

Recuerdo las burlas al pasar por la calle, las miradas de lastima de la gente, los insultos por parte de los hombres, es lo que todos los días me persigue. Sé que no soy la mejor mujer del mundo, ni siquiera la más hermosa; a veces siento que en verdad yo no pertenezco a esta gente. Tengo demasiado miedo, demasiada inseguridad; los cuentos y las fantasías se volvieron mi realidad, haciendo que se volvieran mi refugio del mundo.

Dicen que la belleza es la que se tiene por dentro. Pero por favor a ¿alguien le importa eso? solo aquellos, que, como yo, nunca hemos sido amados.

Mi amor es la familia, mis amigos, pero acaso ¿alguna vez se han puesto a pensar que también yo necesito un poco de amor, una caricia o simplemente un beso?

Sentir que soy _amada_ solamente lo he vivido una vez, solo una vez puedo decir que he querido a alguien. Pero nunca recibí nada a cambio. Quizás sonara egoísta, pero el amor tiende a ser así.

Me duele no poder decir un simple _te quiero _o un _te extraño, _me duele no poder ser una persona _linda_ o ser una _princesa_. Me duele tener que soñar con besos y abrazos, y sobre todo me duele el no poder decir _adiós _al amor que tengo por él_._


	2. Comenzando de nuevo

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

1Capitulo

Comenzando de nuevo

Bella POV

-_Flash Back-_

_Enero 7 1994_

_Había terminado de recoger mi cuarto, por muy pequeño que sea no me gustaba tener todo tirado. Mamá había optado por mudarse, esta era la séptima vez que hacíamos esto. Desde que murió papá nos hemos convertido en algo llamado ´´nómadas´´. No tenemos nunca un lugar fijo. No sé si sea por mi culpa o simplemente porque mamá desea salir de ahí, pero eso no hace que la gente cambie._

_Este es mi segundo año de secundaría y entrare a mitad de curso. Sabía que las cosas no cambiarían mucho, las burlas no se iban hacer esperar, seré el blanco perfecto para los populares y sobre todo ser la nerd a la que todos odian._

_-Bella se hace tarde – grito mamá_

_-Ya voy solo termino de lavarme los dientes._

_Tire la colcha a la cama, y entre corriendo al baño. Tome la pasta de dientes del botiquín y vertí un poco en el cepillo. Levante un poco la cara, dándome cuenta que el espejo ya había desaparecido, era el cuarto espejo que llegue a quebrar. Cada vez las escusas se me estaban acabando, la última había sido que el palo de la escoba había golpeado el espejo y por eso se había quebrado. _

_-Bella, amor tengo que irte a dejar ya, si no llegare tarde a mi trabajo – volvió a gritar mamá_

_-Ya voy_

_René comenzaba hoy su nuevo trabajo, era pediatra. Dos veces nos tuvimos que cambiar, por que la habían transferido y esta vez era una de esas. Trabajaría en el hospital de mi padrino Carlisle, tenía más de dos años sin verlo, sabía que se había casado y que habían adoptado tres niños. Y también que asistiría al mismo colegio que ellos. _

_-Ya estoy mami – dije mientras pasaba la mochila por mis hombros_

_-Entonces vámonos _

_Durante el camino me iba comiendo las uñas, no sabía que tan difícil sería esta vez. Había hecho un examen para entrar a la escuela, ya que había entrado a mitad del año. Mamá me había contratado una maestra particular, para mi primer año._

_-Recuerda que puedes llamar a tu padrino o a mí por si tienes algún problema – dijo René cuando se estaciono enfrente de la escuela_

_-Lo sé, ya tengo los números guardados en el celular_

_-Está bien, suerte hija _

_-Igual mamá_

_Suspire en agradecimiento por ver que no había nadie afuera de la escuela. Sabía que tenía que ir primero a la dirección a recoger mi horario y a solicitar la clase extra que tomaría. _

_Vamos tú puedes- me alenté. Tome aire y abrí la puerta, esperando que todos ya estuvieran en clases, pero cuál fue mi desilusión. La puerta había hecho que todos supieran quien había llegado, su rechinido me recordó a las películas de terror de las que tanto le gustaba a papá. Baje la cabeza tratando de ocultar mi rostro con mi pelo y dirigiéndome hacía la dirección. Choque con uno que otro, escuchado un ´´ten cuidado´´ ´´mira por dónde vas´´ ´´estúpida´´._

_Llegue lo más rápido que pude hacia la dirección, me di cuenta que había un sinfín de puertas. Todas con números o con el nombre del maestro o maestra._

_-¿Disculpe con la señorita Cloe? – pregunte_

_-Oh, discúlpame soy yo – dijo la señora algo avergonzada – lo siento, pero como es el primer día hemos estado acomodando horarios y clases._

_-No se preocupe – quitándole importancia a su explicación_

_-Aquí tienes, necesitas que tus maestros te firmen el papel por la parte de atrás y al final de tus clases podrás traérmelo, si no estoy aquí, simplemente déjalo sobre los demás papeles._

_Asentí dejándola de nuevo con su antiguo trabajo. Observe mi horario antes de salir a los pasillos junto con el pequeño mapa. Me tocaba ingles a primera hora, sabía que no sería tan difícil ya que llevaba dos niveles más arriba que los de mi clase. Había vivido un tiempo en Inglaterra, perfeccionando un poco mi propia lengua. _

_Llegue al salón, viendo que la mayoría del grupo ya en sus lugares esperando a que el maestro llegara a dar clase. Recorrí la vista por el salón, tratando de encontrar algún lugar vacio, de preferencia buscaba uno de los de al final. Sonreí para mí misma, al notar que había dos asientos, uno pegado a la ventana y otro al lado de los que vendrían siendo en este aspecto los populares._

_-Dios ya viste que ropa – susurro una- no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a salir de casa así._

_-Esta tan, tan simple – _

_-Ve su rostro, tiene demasiadas pecas en la cara, si su piel no fuera albina no se notaría casi_

_Deje pasar aquellos comentarios. Tan siquiera no eran tan duros como los otros. Sabía que el día sería complicado y más por ser el primero_

_Enero 9 1994_

_Habían pasado dos días desde que entre a la escuela. Ángela se había vuelto mi acompañante en el almuerzo, por lo poco que conocía de ella, es que vivía solamente con su padre, ya que su madre se había ido, dejándola a ella con seis años. _

_-¿Y qué día empieza tu optativa? – pregunto Ángela mientras tomaba un poco de jugo._

_-Creo que ahora, tengo que irme a fijar a dirección. _

_-¿Qué clase tomaste siempre?_

_-Artes plásticas – comente mientras daba un sorbo a mi jugo_

_-Suena interesante _

_-Sí que lo es –susurre_

_Nos volteamos a ver tratando de ocultar la sonrisa, pero la risa salió primero. Ninguna de las dos se percato de que varios de nuestros compañeros voltearon a vernos como si estuviéramos locas. _

_-Anda que tengo que ir a matemáticas y tú, a tu optativa – dijo Ángela_

_-Okey, pero tengo que hablarle a mi padrino primero, nos vemos luego._

_Salí al jardín de la escuela, marcando el teléfono de la casa de mi padrino. Sabía que él estaría ahí, ya que tuvieron el día libre algunos doctores del hospital. _

_-Hola, ¿disculpe se encuentra Carlisle Cullen?– pregunte algo temerosa_

_-De parte de quien – pregunto aquella mujer_

_-De Isabella – conteste _

_-Un momento por favor_

_Escuche como taparon la boquilla del teléfono. Sabía que mi padrino era una persona realmente ocupada, pero necesitaba saber quien vendría por mí, si él o mi mamá. _

_-¿Bueno?- pregunto_

_-Padrino, soy Bella – _

_-Bella cariño, ¿cómo has estado?-_

_-Muy bien, espero no haberte molestado – dije_

_-No claro que no, hablas para ver si pasare por ti ¿verdad? –_

_-Sí – conteste_

_-Pasara Esme por ti cariño, yo tengo que volver de urgencia al hospital junto con tu madre, así que aquí te quedaras a comer y a cenar – dijo_

_-Oh está bien – conteste_

_-Tengo una duda ¿cómo voy a reconocer a Esme?- susurre algo apenada, escuche como se reía_

_-Tranquila cariño, busca a Alice o Emmett, ella pasara por ellos. Creo que Alice esta en tu misma clase de arte_

_-Ah okey está bien padrino, lo siento por incomodarte en verdad _

_-Cariño tu nunca me incomodas sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti._

_-Gracias, te quiero _

_-Igual, ahora ve a clases_

_Asentí como si él hubiera estado en frente de mí y colgué. Guarde mi celular y salí corriendo hacia mi otra clase, sabía que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para entrar, no quería llegar tarde a una clase. Sin querer había golpeado a uno que otro al momento de querer pasar entre la masa de gente que había por los pasillos._

_Entre al salón cuando la clase ya había empezado, sabía que mi maestra estaba catalogada como la típica ´´nadie entra después de mí´´ _

_-Es la última vez que permito que llegan tarde a mi clase, si deciden hacerlo mejor no se presenten – dijo aun sin levantar la mirada de la lista que tenía en las manos- bueno chicos empecemos _

_Suspire pesadamente caminando a lo que iba hacer mi lugar durante lo que resta del año. _

_-Cullen, Alice Cullen – dijo la maestra_

_-Aquí – _

_Voltee a ver quien había contestado. Me quede embelesada por la belleza que había en aquella niña. Sus ojos color verdes, su pelo color negro puntiagudo, se notaba que su estatura era baja, su piel blanca tanto que se parecida a la mía. Volteo a verme regalándome una sonrisa. Bueno tan siquiera no es mala onda – pensé_

_La clase paso demasiado rápida, algunas cosas ya las conocía, había tomado pocos cursos por internet de artes, más bien sobre su historia. Cuando no se tiene una vida muy ´´normal´´ se tienen hacer cosas no comunes. Tome mis cosas y me acerque a la mesa de Alice._

_-Disculpa, ¿Alice? – pregunte _

_-Sí, tú eres…Isabella ¿no? – dijo mientras se colgaba su mochila en el hombro_

_-Sí, este… bueno… quería saber si me podría ir contigo, lo que pasa es que tú papá es mi padr…._

_-Oh si claro, te iba a ir a buscar saliendo de esta clase, no sabía que tú estabas en mi mismo salón. – contesto regalándome una sonrisa _

_-Oh bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?-pregunte_

_-Claro, aunque todavía tenemos que pasar por mis hermanos_

_Yo asentí._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Desde ese día había empezado una nueva historia para mí, y esa historia lleva por nombre _Edward Cullen._

* * *

Este es mi primer capítulo y como todo va dedicado a mis _**Lokas#2 y Loka#3**_ [gracias por apoyarme en otra de mis locuras], **a **_**Dayablack**_ [también por apoyarme y leer cada una de mis tonterías y mal viajadas que me doy a veces y por soportar mi malos y buenos momentos, y sobre todo porque va apegado algo a nuestra realidad] también a _**Mariana ´´ maquim_918´´**_[enserio solo espero que las cosas terminen de la mejor manera] _a __**Marina y Ruth**_ [ que siempre me apoyan en todo, aunque siempre este peleando y diciéndole de cosas a sus novios :D] y a todas las demás chavas queme siguen en otros fics :D … cuídense mucho y empezamos con esta nueva historia.

At:

_**Tutzy Cullen**_


	3. Conocidos, no conocidos

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

2Capitulo

Conocidos, no conocidos

Bella POV

Ese día había sido el mejor, conocí a mi mejor amigo. Recuerdo que Esme nunca dejo de preguntarme qué tantos lugares conocía y que si que tanta maraña se le había metido a mi madre, por tener que ponerme maestros particulares, en vez de una escuela normal.

--

Cuando Alice me había dicho que iríamos por sus hermanos, nunca pensé que los dos fueran casi hombres de portada de revista, de esas que miraba mamá cuando deseaba ver qué cambios había tenido la moda.

Emmett era prácticamente la chispa de los Cullen, sus ocurrencias iban desde clasificación AAA a B15, se llevaba varios golpes en la cabeza por parte de Edward o Alice y uno que otro regaño por parte de mi padrino o Esme.

Pero nunca fue siempre de color de rosa.

_-Flash Back-_

_Enero 23, 1994_

_Había terminado la primera clase, Biología. Sabía que Alice me estaría esperando en el pasillo, junto con Emmett. Edward era otro cuento, en la escuela éramos desconocidos, mientras en su casa o en la calle, éramos como los mejores amigos._

_-__Pensé que nunca saldrías, tenemos hambre Bells – dijo Emmett pasando su brazo por mi hombro_

_-__Lo siento, pero no había terminado de apuntar la tarea_

_-__No hay problema, vamos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Alice_

_Fuimos platicando sobre cómo les había ido en la primera hora, Alice iba tirando blasfemias de que su maestro de Geografía le había encargado aprenderse los estados y capitales. Me reí de ella, ya que yo no tenía que tomar aquella clase. _

_-__Sigo sin entender cómo es que tu no llevas esa clase – dijo Alice mientras esperábamos a Emmett con nuestra comida._

_-__Cuando entre aquí, me hicieron un examen, bueno, varios. Y uno era de geografía, siempre se me había facilitado en muchos aspectos y eso contribuye a que he viajado con René un sinfín de veces. Cuando René tomaba la decisión de hacer un viaje de nuevo, me daba a la tarea de buscar más sobre aquellos lugares, empaparme de su cultura, tradiciones, simplemente saber más de ellos, que su simple nombre. _

_-__Con razón, tendré que hablar con papá para que me de cada cumpleaños un viaje._

_Me reí de sus ocurrencias, muchas veces me sentía algo fuera de lugar al estar con ellos. Emmett había sido prácticamente corrido de su grupo de amigos, por estarse juntando conmigo. Con Alice era otro cuento, tenía demasiada popularidad entre las niñas, por el hecho de que Edward era su hermano y era de tercero, ´´los reyes de la escuela´´. _

_-__Bella… Bella – me hablo Emmett haciendo que sin querer tirara la caja de jugo_

_-__Oh lo siento – conteste levantando el jugo y limpiando la mesa_

_-__No te preocupes, pero podrías decirnos que tanto era lo que estabas pensando _

_-__Nada importante, solamente que necesito recoger mi habitación y lavar ropa._

_-__Mmm_

_El receso termino, Alice y Emmett tenían clases del otro lado de la cafetería. Yo me tuve que quedar un rato más aquí, tenía dos horas libres. Mi maestro de E.F. todavía estaba incapacitado._

_Varios alumnos salieron de la cafetería rumbos sus clases, dejando a los de las horas libres aquí o a quienes deseaban hacer novillos. Saque mi casetera y mi libro, esta vez era ´´Cumbres Borrascosas´´ de Emily Bronte, a pesar de que a muchos se les hacía un libro con demasiado odio, este tenía un sentimiento especial para mí, me lo había regalado el dueño de una librería en Londres._

_A mitad de la canción ´´Hey Jude´´ escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, levante un poco la vista del libro y vi que Edward estaba enfrente de mí. Rodé los ojos, volviendo de nueva cuenta a mi lectura. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no me gustaba que me ignoraran o que me trataran como si nunca existiera, y que de la noche a la mañana decidas otra vez hablarme o saludarme._

_-__Te estoy hablando – dijo Edward quitando mis audífonos_

_-__Y yo estoy leyendo – conteste, tomando de nueva cuenta los audífonos._

_-__Podrías ponerme atención un momento – dijo quitándome el libro y tomando los audífonos. – Gracias_

_-__¿Y bien a qué se debe tu repentina aparición por aquí? – pregunte- y te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido, no vaya hacer que tus amigos te vean y te dejen de hablar – conteste mientras jugaba con la tapadera de la soda que había dejado Alice._

_-__Bella ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? – _

_-__Que fue lo que hiciste, sinceramente ¿tengo por qué contestarte?, tú y yo no somos por así decirlo los mejores amigos y me lo has dejado en claro un par de veces, siento, que sería muy estúpido si me enojara contigo pero nunca me ha gustado que un día me conozcan y al otro me desconozcan. – conteste tomando mis libro para guardarlo en la mochila – así que mejor déjame en paz, no te meterás en problemas con tus amigos, como lo está haciendo Emmett. _

_Me puse mis audífonos, subiéndole todo el volumen. No quería escuchar que tantas escusas saldrían de la boca de Edward esta vez. Había pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que yo había entrado a clases, y esas dos semanas Edward había sacado millones de excusas al decir que no me saludaba por qué no me había visto, o por que iba demasiado tarde a una clase o simplemente ocupaba ver algo de alguna tarea. Sus excusas cada vez me cansaban y me lastimaban, hasta el día de hoy. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Recuerdo que él intento hablar conmigo un par de veces, pero siempre lo hacía cuando nadie miraba o en mis horas libres. Por momentos no sabía porque me dolía todo aquello, estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre sola, ni siquiera amigos llegue a tener en mis anteriores colegios, hasta ahora que conocí a Alice y a Emmett.

-¿Qué fue lo que cambio? – pregunto mi asistente

-Demasiadas cosas – susurre- había pasado exactamente un mes desde que yo había entrado a clases, estábamos celebrando el día de San Valentín, cuando…

-_Flash Back- _

_Febrero 14, 1994_

_Estábamos esperando a que la señorita Rita llegara a darnos clases, cuando alguien entro corriendo al salón gritando que habían pegado una gran lona en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Alice me tomo del brazo y salimos corriendo de la clase. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería todos estaban amontonados, no dejaban entrar a nadie, hasta que vimos la cabeza de Emmett sobre salir de las demás._

_-__¿Emmett que esta pasado?- pregunto Alice brincando para tratar ver_

_-__Duende deja de brincar aun así no vas a ver, y lo que pasa es que a alguien se le boto la canica y cerraron la cafetería. – dijo _

_No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la puerta de la cafetería se escucho que habían quitado el cerrojo. Haciendo que nos levantáramos todos del piso, se escucho como golpearon la ventanilla de la puerta, poniendo un pequeño cartel._

_´´Isabella Swan, busquen a Isabella Swan´´_

_Voltee a ver a Alice pidiendo una explicación, pero ni siquiera ella sabía que pasaba. Emmett junto con los demás alumnos voltearon a verme, regalándome la peor de sus armas, la mirada. Se esparció un escalofrió en mi cuerpo. Si las miradas matasen._

_-__Aquí estoy – susurre _

_Llegue a pensar que ni siquiera se había llegado a escuchar, pero fue todo lo contrario. Cuando se abrió la puerta, cayeron varios globos y se escuchaba música de fondo. Había mesas con comida y meseros, los cuales eran alumnos de tercero. Recorrí la vista buscando quien había hecho todo esto y preguntándome que tenía que ver yo aquí. _

_Entre a la cafetería, escuchando los pasos de los demás atrás de mí, cuando sentí que me empezaron a guiar a una mesa, la dichosa mesa con la lona._

_´´Perdóname por ser un tanto estúpido, no lo volveré hacer´´_

_At: tu mejor amigo Edward Cullen_

_Sentí como una sonrisa había aparecido en mi rostro, voltee por todo el salón buscando a Edward, hasta que Ray me llevo hacía donde estaba él._

_-__Bella enserio perdón, no hallaba la manera para que me volvieras hablar –sabía que se le dificultaba hablar, él no estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón, ni siquiera a aceptar que había cometido errores delante de la gente._

_-__Está bien Edward, por lo visto has aprendido la lección – conteste sonriéndole_

_Ese día más de la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela terminaron odiándome más, Edward se había vuelto mi mejor amigo desde aquella vez, y cada año era igual. Cada San Valentín, cumpleaños, navidades, día de gracias y cuatro de julio, nos la pasábamos juntos. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-No entiendo cómo es que una amistad que empezó tan bien haya terminado tan mal – dijo para ella misma

-Lo mismo me he preguntado tantos años – _aunque yo soy parte culpable_ a complete la frase para mí.

-¿Has sabido algo de él en este tiempo? –

-No, bueno relativamente no, lo único que he sabido de él, es lo mismo que tú por las revistas o periódicos. Alice, es otro cuento, ella decidió que no se hablara de mí en aquella casa. Mi padrino y Esme, siguen en contacto conmigo, Emmett pues se caso con Rosalie y es más que obvio que de él si tenemos demasiada información

-Lo sé, si no fuera nuestro jefe – contesto Ireri

Emmett había tomado la carrera de relaciones públicas en la universidad, llevando como su primer trabajo, mi carrera. Me había vuelto escritora en mis ratos libres, aun cuando mi carrera base era negocios y derecho, pero nunca deje de escribir. Mis libros estaban firmados por un seudónimo _Rieam, _era _Marie_ pero con las silabas al revés, es por eso que muchos no sabían quién era la escritora. Nunca dábamos nada original, simple alterado, mi nombre, edad, gustos etc.

Han pasado exactamente cuatro años desde que no veo a Edward, desde que me dio la noticia que se casaría con Carlie, yo decidí huir de todo aquello. Había tomado de pretexto mi carrera. Alice, a la fecha me duele haber perdido su amistad.

Carlie se había vuelto la sombra de Alice en muchos aspectos, salían a comer, el centro comercial, el cine, noches de películas, pijamadas, desde ese momento me di cuenta que mi relación con los Cullen sería lo más superficial. Edward me había dado la noticia de su boda a tres días de terminar el quinto periodo de la universidad.

-_ Flash Back-_

_Noviembre 25 2004_

_Estaba en dirección terminando de acomodar mis papeles para armar mi horario del siguiente año, cuando sonó mi celular._

_-__¿Qué pasa Flaco? – pregunte mientras pedía la hoja de las siguientes materias_

_-__Ocupo hablar contigo, ¿en donde estas? – _

_-__En la universidad estoy checando mis clases para el siguiente semestre_

_-__Voy para haya _

_-__Okey _

_Termine de acomodar mi horario y salí hacia el estacionamiento. Edward ya estaba esperándome. Deje mis papeles en mi carro, sabía que el vendría a dejarme de nuevo. _

_-__¿Y bien a donde vamos?- pregunte saludándolo de beso_

_-__Vamos a ir a una joyería, tengo que comprar algo y tú eres perfecta para darme tu opinión._

_Se me hizo extraño que él me llevara a una joyería, por un momento pensé que era un regalo para Esme, pero su cumpleaños ya había pasado, después se me vino a la mente Alice, pero no, su cumpleaños sería hasta noviembre. Aparco afuera de la joyería y entro casi corriendo. _

_-__Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlos – dijo un joven detrás del mostrador_

_-__Vengo a buscar anillos de compromiso_

_Edward volteo a verme, regalándome la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. Trate de salir de mi trance, lo que más me temía se estaba cumpliendo. Edward y Carlie se volvieron novios hace dos años, y hoy se había cumplido aquello, le pediría matrimonio._

_-__Me podría prestar su mano para ver qué medida utilizara – pregunto el joven_

_-__No es pera ella – dijo Edward _

_Sentí mi corazón oprimirse y romperse poco a poco, sabía que no tenía que llorar, que tenía que aguantar todo aquello. _

_-__Yo solo vengo a acompañarlo – conteste lo más claro que pude_

_Edward había volteado a verme, preguntándome con la mirada que era lo que me pasaba, yo simplemente encogí los hombros, restándole importancia. Vimos más de seis anillos, ninguno llegaba a gustarle, hasta que tomo uno que había sido de mi agrado. _

_-__Me podría mostrar aquel por favor – dijo Edward_

_-__Claro _

_El joven saco la cajita con todo y anillo, mostrándoselo. Era pequeño, sencillo y hermoso, tres piedras lo adornaban. _

_-__¿Qué te parece Bella? – pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos_

_-__Es hermoso, le gustara – conteste lo más alegre posible._

_Edward decidió llevarlo, salimos de aquella joyería. Edward no dejaba de hablar de cómo le pediría matrimonio, la llevaría al prado, montaría un mesa, con velas, vino y un sinfín de cosas más, deje de escuchar cuando comento que sería en nuestro prado._

_Trate de no reclamarle, al final de cuentas él lo había encontrado y él me lo había mostrado a mí. _

_-__Bella no has dicho nada, ¿estás bien?- pregunto _

_-__Sí no te preocupes, suerte en la noche – conteste saliendo del carro_

_-__Oye pero tenemos que ir a casa Esme dijo que fuéramos a comer- contesto viniendo detrás de mi_

_-__Lo siento, en verdad lo siento , pero tengo algo que hacer – tratando de sonreír_

_-__Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, pasando su mano por mi mejilla – ¿por qué lloras? _

_-__Me siento un poco mal, necesito ir a descansar – conteste _

_-__Quieres que te lleve con Carlisle, ¿qué te duele?- pregunto mientras me ayudaba a recargarme en su carro_

_-__Aquí – dije señalando el pecho- tengo que ir a casa está bien, te hablo mañana y discúlpame con Esme _

_Vi que iba a protestar, pero no lo deje, simplemente lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla._

_-__Suerte, te quiero Flaco _

_-__Yo también te quiero Bells_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Ese día había sido mi último día en Seattle, había pedido por adelantado mi intercambio a Londres. El director tuvo que hacer algunas llamadas, para ver si había algún cupo en la universidad, y como si fuera por arte de magia, había un cupo y tendría que irme dentro de un mes.

Fue difícil dejar aquella ciudad, dejaba mi vida, mis ´´amigos´´, ´´mi familia´´, todo lo que me formaba ahora. Decidí irme sin ni siquiera avisar, pero mi padrino y Esme, habían decidió hacerme una visita el día que estaba empacando, llevando a Emmett con ellos.

-_Flash Back-_

_Noviembre 26, 2004_

_Termine de empacar, guardando mis libros y algunas fotos, las de mi madre y una de los Cullen. Los álbum de fotos, regalos, todo eso lo dejaría aquí. Escuche como el timbre de la casa sonaba._

_-__Pasen – grite _

_Escuche la voz de Esme y Carlisle desde el living, junto con Emmett. _

_-__Bella ¿donde estas?_

_-__Ya voy –_

_Tome la última caja de mis cosas para ponerla junto con las que me llevaría. Baje las escaleras con cuidado, viendo como Esme volteaba a ver intrigada las cajas y las maletas._

_-__Te vas a mudar de casa cariño – dijo, mientras Emmett me quitaba la caja de las manos_

_-__Algo así – conteste- tengo que irme a Londres cambiaron mi intercambio.- dije _

_-__¿Porque no nos habías dicho nada? – pregunto asombrada_

_Emmett volteo a verme, tratando de estudiar mi rostro. Sabía que él entendía perfectamente por que hacía todo esto. _

_-__¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto mi padrino_

_-__Mañana en la mañana, quería saber si podrían mandarme estas cajas en cuanto me instale haya – _

_-__Claro hija, no te preocupes. Emmett sube las cajas a la cajuela del carro _

_-__Claro mamá. Bella podrías acompañarme para abrirme la puerta de afuera _

_-__Aja – conteste_

_-Fin flash back-_

Esa había sido mi primera pelea con Emmett, sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde por irme así nada más, sin ni siquiera despedirme de ellos como debe de ser.

-_Flash back-_

_-__Me podrías decir que mierda piensas hacer – dijo mientras ponía la caja en la cajuela_

_-__Irme – conteste- iré a terminar mi carrera _

_-__Estas siendo absurda – contesto- te pensabas ir nada más así, sin despedirte de Edward y de Alice, Alice quien es tu mejor amiga._

_-__Lo siento Emmett, pero Alice es quien me ha hecho entender que no somos las mejores amigas, le has preguntado si me ha hablado siquiera una vez a la semana, si se preocupa por mí, alguna vez ha contestado mis llamadas, no Emmett no lo ha hecho. El único que me quedaba era Edward y tú. – conteste algo histérica, supe que había empezado a llorar, ya que el sabor a sal había llegado a mis labios _

_-__¿Te lo ha dicho no? – pregunto _

_Yo solo asentí, cuando sentí los brazos de Emmett. _

_-__Se va a casar Emmett, se va a casar – mientras sollozaba en su hombro _

_-__Tranquila pequeña, yo mismo le he dicho que cometería un error, le dije que lo pensara._

_-__No importa ya Emmett, solamente no quiero estar aquí para la fecha de la boda._

_-__Está bien, ¿él sabe de esto?_

_-__No, simplemente me despedí de él cuando me llevo a comprar el anillo para Carlie_

_-__¿¡Te llevo a comprar el anillo!? Es un hijo de puta – empezó a soltar blasfemias_

_-__Tranquilo Emmett, Edward nunca ha sabido lo que siento por él y no lo sabrá. No ahora. _

_-Fin Flash Back- _

-Después de ese día ya te imaginaras que paso. Como le había prometido, le hable al día siguiente, nuestra conversación no fue de lo más agradable por así decirlo. Me tiro en cara, el que me haya ido, que no era su culpa que yo me hubiese enamorado de él aun sabiendo que entre nosotros nunca iba a pasar nada. Que era una simple amistad lo de nosotros, que hasta ahí podríamos llegar.

-Pero como fue capaz de decir que todo era simple, que no se supone que él te quería, que eran los mejores amigos. – dijo Ireri, quien ya llevaba su cuarta taza de té

-Lo mismo me pregunte por meses, pero al final de cuenta siempre llegue a la misma conclusión que cuando tenía 13, la gente por más que te mudes a un sinfín de lugares sigue siendo la misma. Siguen siendo crueles, critican sin conocer, te juzgan sin saber, simplemente te destrozan con cualquier comentario. Cuando quieres salir a caminar, llega un momento en el que te arrepientes y decides volver a casa. No ha sido fácil, ni cuando estuve en la universidad lo fue. Edward se volvió famoso después de un tiempo, su música trascendió y aquí en Londres fue muy famoso, supe que venía a ofrecer conciertos y por conocidos que tengo en el medio, me entere que me buscaba pero nadie le dio informes de mí. Hable con algunos amigos y les pedí de favor que si preguntaban por mí algún Cullen, Alice o Edward, contestaran que ellos no sabían nada de mí o que se inventaran cualquier escusa.

-Pero estas segura que eso es lo que quieres, digo ya han pasado cuatro años de toda esta historia, Edward ya debe de tener una familia y Alice también, y por si no te has dando cuenta Emmett es tu representante es obvio que ellos saben eso.

-No, los únicos que lo saben son Esme y Carlisle, Emmett nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la boda de Edward y con Alice fue diferente, ya no la trataba igual. Lo último que supe fue de que Alice tuvo a su bebe y Emmett simplemente le hablo a Jasper para felicitarlo y ya.

-¿No te ha entrado curiosidad por conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Cullen?

-Al principio sí, era algo inevitable no hacerlo. Fueron mis amigos por muchos años, a pesar de todo yo todavía los quiero y nunca les he deseado ningún mal. Cuando Alice tuvo a su bebe yo mande un ramo de flores pero sin firma, simplemente le puse ´_´Bienvenido a la familia´´_ a pesar de que yo nunca tuve el apellido Cullen, Esme y Carlisle siempre me han tomado en cuenta como uno.

-¿y tú mamá? – me reí al recordar a mi madre

-Mi madre es harina de otro costal, cuando le informe que me venía a Londres, fue la primera en investigar sobre departamentos, vuelos y todo. A mi madre siempre le ha encantado viajar y Londres es su lugar favorito entre todos. Cuando le explique el por qué me iba, ella simplemente me apoyo, nunca me dijo que no hiciera nada. Mi madre es de aquellas personas que creen que si las cosas pasan por algo no hay que modificarlas, y en ese aspecto no la contradecid, decidí que tomaría las cosas por primera vez, así como son.

-Conociendo a René estaba vuelta loca ¿no? –

-Sí, a veces la extraño, lo bueno es que ya aprendió a usar bien el mensajero y el correo, así estoy más al pendiente de todo lo que hace

-Bueno Bella tenemos que ponernos las pilas, hay que acomodar de nueva cuenta la librería, llegaron pedidos nuevos, así que vamos.

Desde que termine mi carrera, mi sueño siempre había sido tener mi propia librería. Con el dinero de la venta de mis libros, me dedique a ponerla. Estaba ubicada cercas de Kingston University London, donde había sido mi intercambio hace tiempo.

Ireri había sido mi mejor amiga desde que había llegado a Londres, siempre estuvimos juntas. Nunca me pregunto cuál había sido mi decisión al venir aquí. Tuve mis momentos como cualquier ser humano, me deprimí, llore cada noche y tuve pesadillas. Pero eso el tiempo lo curo un poco. No podre negar que todavía me duele el pensar que él se haya casado, que perdí a mi mejor amiga y que tuve que salir huyendo del único lugar donde había sido feliz. A veces me pregunto si de verdad lo sigo amando, se que lo quiero, pero todo sentimiento cayó a un lapsus de resignación.

Sabía que en algún momento yo tendría que rehacer mi vida, que tenía que conocer a alguien más y olvidarme de él, pero todavía no ha llegado ese momento para mí. Puedo decir que he salido con alguien, que he tenido citas, pero nunca llegue a más con ninguno de ellos. Era frustrante saber que no podía llegar a amar a alguien más sabiendo que mi corazón le pertenecía a la herida más profunda de mi corazón.

Ireri me decía que no podía seguir con esta soledad, que no era bueno ni para mí, ni para mi vida en algún futuro. Al principio no le tome importancia al comentario, pero mientras el tiempo pasa, cada vez que lo recuerdo, duele.

No sé si podre llegar a amar de nuevo, ni siquiera sé si mañana me podre levantar, pero por un momento quisiera saber que se siente ser amada.

* * *

Tratare de estar actualizando seguido… espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo… cuídense… que tengan bonito inicio de semana…que el mío a empezado con exámenes…

At:

_**Tutzy Cullen**_


	4. Celebraciones

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

3Capitulo

Celebraciones

Bella POV

_Septiembre 13, 2006_

_Mi cumpleaños 24_

_Quite el papel del calendario, quería que el día se pasara lo más rápido posible. Era mi primer cumpleaños, sola. Ireri había ido a Oxford a visitar a sus padres, Emmett y Rosalie fueron a Seattle por el cumpleaños de Carlisle y hoy abriría la librería algo tarde. _

_Prendí la tele de la sala, en lo que limpiaba un poco. Tenía un poco abandonada mi casa desde que abrí la librería. Simplemente llegaba a dormir y otra vez a la librería. No me gustaba estar sola mucho tiempo. Los recuerdos no eran tan buenos como para recordarlos._

_´´Buenos días Londres, aquí Ashley Cuper informando desde el Aeropuerto de Londres, esperando a la estrella del momento Edward Cullen. Quien ha decidido dar lo que se recaude del boletaje de sus entradas para ayudar a Londres con los atentados del 7 de Julio´´_

_Deje caer el vaso de soda que traía en ese momento, era la primera vez después de dos años que sabía de él. Deje de escuchar lo que decía aquella mujer, me dedique a mirar aquella figura en la televisión. Era tan cual como lo había visto hacer dos años, claro su cuerpo había cambiado, estaba un poco más marcado. _

_´´-Bueno Edward y ¿cuál ha sido el de escoger Londres? – pregunto Ashley ´´_

_´´-Bueno Londres tiene un gran significado para mí, mis padres se conocieron aquí, a mi hermana le propusieron matrimonio aquí, ha sido un lugar, del cual mi familia tiene un gran sentimiento´´ - contesto mientras firmaba autógrafos._

_´´-¿y para ti, algo especial que tengas? – pregunto´´ _

_Sentí mis uñas a través del cojín, el cual estaba aplastando desde que inicio la entrevista._

_´´-Feliz Cumpleaños, Marie´´_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Y mi mundo colapso –

-¡¿Y qué!? Nunca lo fuiste a buscar, por Dios Bella. Has dejado pasar más de una oportunidad para verlo y ver si tan siquiera él es feliz. No puedes ser tan egoísta.

Me hundí en el sillón de la oficina. Suspire pesadamente, escuchando de nueva cuenta los regaños de Ireri, no era la primera vez que le contaba partes de mi vida.

-Otra vez – susurre

-No, otra vez no –contesto- no volveré a decirte nada, nunca sirven las pláticas contigo. Demonios Isabella, son cuatro años, ¡cuatro! ¿Cuándo piensas dar la cara? Cuando él haya tenido un accidente, cuando obtenga una enfermedad –

-¡Claro que no! – grite

-¿Entonces?

Me que callada, no quería volver a empezar algo que nunca tendría un fin feliz. Para muchos yo había sido la egoísta de la historia, en especial él me lo había hecho ver. Me levante con cuidado, tomando mi bolso y las llaves para salir de la oficina, no quería tener otra pelea más o agregar una más a la lista.

-¿A dónde vas? Todavía no terminamos - dijo tomando las hojas del escritorio

-Lejos, lejos de aquí por un momento. Deja las cosas si quieres, mañana podre terminarlas. Buenas noches – conteste

Vi que iba a protestar, pero ni siquiera la deje hacerlo. Salí de la oficina poniéndome el saco mientras iba caminando. Estábamos en noviembre –_otro año-_ en dos semanas se cumplirían aquellos cuatro años de ausencia.

Llegue a _Kensington Gardens _era mi lugar favorito en todo Londres. Sonreí cuando me empecé a acercar al área de _Italian Gardens _era lo más parecido al parque en Seattle. Quizás no tendría la misma belleza, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a mi otra vida.

_- Flash Back-_

_Octubre 13 2004_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Simplemente nada – conteste, sin quitar la mirada de aquel lago_

_-Entonces me podrías decir por qué lloras _

_-Tonterías, siempre han sido tonterías – susurre_

_-Las la lagrimas nunca han sido de tonterías – contesto _

_Deje salir un suspiro, mientras me limpiaba el rostro con la manga de mi sudadera. No sabía que hacia él aquí, se supone que debería de estar celebrando su segundo aniversario. _

_No quería voltearlo a ver, sabía que si lo llegaba a hacer, sería el comienzo de nuevas lagrimas y ahora si no tendría ninguna escusa. Por momentos me di cuenta que quería hablar, sus labios se entre abrían pero sin producir algún sonido. _

_-¿Qué quieres Edward?- pregunte sin ni siquiera voltear_

_-¿Quiero saber porque te fuiste así de la fiesta? Porque no lo entiendo_

_-Simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco– conteste con una sonrisa, pero sabía que no era de alegría, ni siquiera se le acercaba a eso, esta era la más cercana a la resignación. _

_-Edward tienes que volver – dije rompiendo el silencio – Carlie se va a preguntar porque no estás en la cena de su aniversario, recuerda que tus papás están ahí, Alice y Emmett también lo están – suspire tratando de deshacer ese nudo que se había vuelto a formar. _

_-¿Y tú? Bella, también eres parte de la familia. Vamos eres mi mejor amiga _

_Negué mentalmente. Yo no deseaba ser solamente su amiga, por años había deseado ser algo más que eso. Y como él dijo lo era, era su mejor amiga, algo que ya ni siquiera con Alice podría hacerme ya esa suposición. _

_-Edward, por favor. Podrías dejar de utilizar el chantaje por una vez en tu vida. Cuando vas a entender que yo no pertenezco ahí. Si soy tu mejor amiga, se podría decir que la única – haciendo que los dos riéramos- en verdad, tienes que volver, no quiero meterte en problemas. _

_-Vamos a comer al restaurante de siempre, anda. – dijo ofreciéndome su mano, para levantarnos_

_-¡¿Estás loco?! – grite- tu familia y tu novia te esperan para cenar, anda ve, yo estaré bien, enserio. _

_Edward se acerco pasando sus brazos alrededor de mí. Hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera yo podía soportar algo así. Sus brazos me hacían sentirme segura, me decían que él era mi puerto seguro, pero todo era parte de la mente, siempre lo ha sido, la imaginación siempre ha ido más lejos que mi propia cordura. _

_-Sabes, no sé qué es lo que tienes últimamente, siento que en algún momento desaparecerás de mi lado.- posando sus labios en mi pelo_

_No conteste aquello, sabía que por alguna extraña razón yo también lo sentía y era algo que invadía mi cuerpo cada vez que lo pensaba. Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, guardándome este recuerdo en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sentí que su celular vibro, haciendo que los dos nos separáramos un poco._

_-Lo siento – dijo moviendo los labios_

_-No te preocupes _

_Sabía que la llamada o era de Carlie o Alice. _

_-Bueno – contesto _

_-Edward ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Carlie, quien parecía un tanto histérica_

_-Estoy con Bella, tuve que acompañarla a casa se sentía un poco mal _

_Y aunque para él era una mentira, para mí era una total realidad. Quizás mi malestar no era un dolor de cabeza, un golpe o un mareo, pero si tenía que ver con el corazón. _

_-¿Está bien?- pregunto _

_-Sí, eso creo. No te preocupes dile a mis papas que en unos minutos llego ¿está bien?_

_-Está bien, cuídate amor -_

_-Igual _

_Contesto antes de que ella colgara. Me levante con cuidado, tomando mi bolso y empezando a caminar de regreso a mi carro._

_-Bella espera – grito, mientras se paraba aun lado de mi- anda vamos a cenar, nos están esperando_

_-En verdad Edward, no me siento bien. Lo siento _

_Me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla y empecé a caminar hacia el carro. Sabía que había estado mal, pero no tenía porque soportar yo esto. Sabía que él a mí, no me amaba, ni siquiera era tan importante en algunos aspectos. Ese día entendí que no tenía que esperar a que mi mejor amigo decidiera enamorarse de mí y sobre todo, cuando te das cuenta que ni siquiera él es feliz a tu lado. _

_Ese día había decidido que ya no lloraría por él, que trataría de olvidarlo con cualquier estupidez, y si para eso tenía que salir de aquí, lo haría. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Y al final de todo, tuviste que huir – dije para mí.

Me limpie el rostro como aquella vez, de hecho la situación era tan similar a aquella tarde, que se podría decir que esto es un _deja vu_ de esa escena, pero sin Edward.

Oía a mi celular sonar, pero ninguna de esas veces y ni la de ahorita conteste, sabía que si no era Ireri, sería Emmett, pero esta vez, no deseaba contestarle a ninguno de los dos. No quería escuchar de nueva cuenta la plática sobre ´´_cómo Bella huye de todos los problemas´´ _o de_ ´´cómo fue tan cobarde de salir corriendo de Seattle al enterarse que su mejor amigo, el hombre al que amaba y ha amado, se había casado con otra´´_

Simplemente ya no soportaría volver a escuchar algo sobre eso. No, no lo haría de nuevo.

* * *

Cuídense mucho chicas, espero que les guste el capitulo….

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

At:

_**Tutzy Cullen**_


	5. 26 Noviembre

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

4Capitulo

26 Noviembre

Bella POV

Las semanas llegaron sin ni siquiera notarlo, hoy era 26 de Noviembre, _otro año más._ Ireri después de aquella noche, no me volvió a preguntar nada sobre aquel tema. Ni siquiera ninguna de las dos había comentado nada, simplemente las cosas siguieron como tal. Emmett ya estaba de regreso por Londres, me lo había hecho saber por su tan descriptivo mensaje que había dejado en la contestadora de casa.

Había llegado de correr como lo venía haciendo desde hace dos años, se había vuelto la manera de sacar la ansiedad y frustración de mi cuerpo. Llegue a casa tirando las llaves en el comedor mientras tomaba agua. Me recargue en la barra de la cocina, viendo hacia el refrigerador por cuarta vez en el día. Sabía que había estado siendo algo masoquista en este aspecto, viendo el estúpido calendario cada vez que entraba a la cocina.

Por momentos llegaba a pensar que si miraba tantas veces el calendario podría ocurrir algo, pero ni siquiera eso podía suceder. Ni un estúpido sonido salía del teléfono o del celular. Ni un mensaje había en la contestadora. Entendía que todo esto eran estupideces, que solamente pensaba en cosas que sabía que nunca iban a ocurrir.

Moví la cabeza dejando que los pensamientos volatizaran y no regresaran otra vez.

El día había sido algo _ordinario_. Limpie los cuartos, la cocina, la sala, y la parte de enfrente de la casa. Sabía que Ireri no llegaría esta ocasión a comer a la casa, había salido a comer con Nicolás, su novio. Llevaban saliendo dos años, se conocieron en la universidad mientras ella iba a cambiar su horario para estar igual que el mío. Pero ese mismo día conoció a Nico quien fue, por así decirlo el causante de que Ireri nunca se cambiara de salón, lo que ellos catalogan como _un amor a primera vista._

Nicolás se había vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos desde ese entonces, a Ireri y a mí nos cuidaba como si fuéramos las últimas personas en el mundo. Al principio cuando Emmett lo conoció, creí que le haría la vida de cuadritos, por el simple hecho de que Emmett siempre se ha considerado ser mi hermano mayor y sobre protector. Pero ninguna de esas cosas pasaron, Nicolás le explico cómo nos habíamos conocido y qué relación tenía conmigo y con Ireri. Al principio dudaba un poco, él no quería que las cosas pasaran igual que con Edward y con Alice. El teléfono de casa me hizo regresar de nuevo a mi realidad, haciendo que tardara un poco en contestar.

-Bueno –

-Disculpe se encuentra Ireri -

-No, no está. ¿Quién la busca? –

-Soy Jaz primo de Nico, lo que pasa es que él me iba a recoger en el aeropuerto y no contestar su celular

-La verdad es que dudo mucho en que lo haga, fueron a cenar, hoy cumplen dos años de novios, así que no creo que Ireri vaya a llegar a casa temprano. – conteste, se escucho como maldecía todavía en el teléfono. – si quieres, bueno no sé si sea muy atrevido de mi parte pero ¿quieres que pase a recogerte?

-Am, en verdad no quiero molestar, sé que no era tu responsabilidad ni nada, pero enserio serias de mucha ayuda, tengo bastante tiempo sin venir a Londres que ya no recuerdo muy bien como andar.

-No te preocupes –dije riéndome un poco- yo paso por ti, solo espera un poco, ya que vivo un poco alejada, ¿está bien?

-Claro, nos vemos.

Jaz me dio su número de celular, para cuando llegara al aeropuerto decirle donde me encontraba, ya que ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos. Tome mi bolso y mi saco al salir. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar al aeropuerto, hace exactamente cuatro años que no me enfrento a ese lugar.

-_Flash Back-_

_26 Noviembre 2004_

_Acababa de llegar a Londres, topándome con un frio infernal. Me sentía cansada, había estado llorando gran parte del vuelo, hasta que me quede dormida. Muchas veces quise voltear hacia tras, esperando poder encontrar algún indicio para regresar o algo que me dijera ´´hey no te vayas´´ o ´´no me dejes´´, pero nada de eso paso. _

_Espere sentada en una de mis maletas, esperando que mi última maleta saliera del carrusel, había traído todo lo necesario –hasta este momento- Esme se encargaría de mandarme mis libros y lo demás que hacía falta por paquetería. _

_Salí del aeropuerto, tratando de que mi frente estuviera en alto, no quería sentirme derrotada en un momento como este y más sabiendo que era mi nuevo comienzo. _

_Después de aquel día nada había sido igual. No había día en que no me reprochara el hacer sentir mal a las personas que amo. Sabía que había cometido un sinfín de errores, y que parte de eso es lo que soy ahora. Aunque, por momentos ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí. Sabía que el dolor había sido impartido, que no podía solucionarlo con solo irme; por momentos llegue a pensar en regresarme a Seattle para enfrentarme a todo eso y lo que venía después, pero no podía. _

_Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en Seattle como en los diferentes lugares a los que habían vivido antes, siempre los mismos insultos, ni siquiera trate de cambiar eso. En varios momentos quise desaparecer, en muchos, pero en otros quería irme de allí, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo en aquel momento, hasta que Edward apareció. Él se había vuelto TODO para mí, mi consuelo, mi hombro, mi mejor amigo, mi amor, y el causante de muchos suspiros a escondidas. Recuerdo que cuando llegaba a casa era un dolor interminable el que sentía, lloraba por noches, quizás hasta por días cuando estaba sola. Me dolía verlo con otras, ver como ellas tenían lo que yo tantas veces soñé. Cuando nos graduamos, ni siquiera estuvimos juntos, cada quien estuvo con su familia, era en lo primero que nos habíamos alejado. Mamá me había llevado a Phoenix a visitar la tumba de mi padre y a una que otra amiga de mamá, pero hasta ahí. Después de ese día comprendí que el estar lejos de él era a la vez bueno, pero al mismo tiempo malo, para mi corazón. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Había aparcado cercas de la puerta, no quería bajarme del carro. Era demasiado absurdo que hace cuatro años había llegado a este lugar empezando una nueva vida y ahora estoy aquí recogiendo al primo de uno de mis mejores amigos Tome mi celular, marcando el número de Jaz.

-¿Bella?- pregunto

-Sí, nada más para decirte que ya estoy aquí afuera, ¿necesitas que baje a ayudarte en algo?

-No, solamente traigo una maleta

-Oh okey, bueno estoy en un ATT color azul –

-Está bien, no tardo

Vi como alguien salía a través de las puertas con una maleta y un saco, parecía como sí su estadía aquí fuera por un mes, más o menos. Volteo hacia los lados, hasta que se le quedo viendo al carro. Sonreí al notar que ese era Jaz, se acerco casi corriendo al carro; se notaba que el frio afuera era insoportable. Se acerco, subiendo la maleta a la cajuela, cerrándola con cuidado. Me estire para abrirle la puerta del copiloto, esperando que se apurara, ya que el clima estaba empeorando, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a nevar y algo así en carretera era de cuidado, no quería quedarme estancada.

-Listo, muchas gracias por recogerme en verdad. Sé que mi primo es un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta que tenía que haber venido por mí. –dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón

-No te preocupes, no eres al único que le ha hecho eso, somos varios los que hemos pasado por eso con Nico.

-Lo siento ni siquiera me presente, soy Jaz Brandon –

-Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella

-Mucho gusto Bella –

-Lo mismo digo

Salimos del estacionamiento, rumbo a casa. Durante el camino Jasper me conto que era lo que lo traía a Londres, también de que aquí se había comprometido con su esposa. Hubo un momento en el cual me perdí en el limbo de la conversación. Muchas veces había soñado con casarme, porque no, quizás con tener una familia, pero con la única persona que deseaba hacerlo ya no era parte de mi vida o mejor dicho la saque de ella. Recordé las veces en que Esme jugaba diciéndonos que terminaríamos casados, provocando un cara de disgusto por parte de los dos.

Negué, tratando de olvidarme de pequeñas cosas y sonreí por inercia dándome cuenta que al final yo fui la que termino enamorada y esperando que en algún momento él pudiera sentir algo por mí.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- pregunto Jaz

-Sí, bien -carraspee- Estoy bien – corregí

-Estás segura, si quieres yo puedo manejar, solamente dime hacia donde tenemos que ir –

-No te preocupes, ya nos faltan dos calles por llegar

El asintió y no volvimos a decir nada.

-------

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Jaz estaba con nosotros. Nico había sido el más afectado, le pidió perdón a su primo por haber olvidado que vendría a pasar un tiempo para acá a pesar de que tenía que ver con negocios. Jaz simplemente le había hecho la ley del hielo por unas horas, haciendo que Ireri y yo nos riéramos de sus estupideces.

-Chicos ya está el desayuno – grite

Escuche como Ireri y Jaz venían casi corriendo hacia la cocina, esto se había vuelto costumbre. Jaz había dicho que la única que cocinaba igual que yo era su suegra, que ni su esposa podría cocinar así.

-Segura que no deseas que te contrate como mi cocinera – dijo Jaz, entrando a la cocina

-Lo siento Jaz, pero estoy a gusto con mi trabajo

-¿por cierto a que te dedicas? Me refiero aparte de vender libros claro –

Vi como Ireri entro a la cocina cuando Jaz pregunto, sabía que no a cualquiera le comentaba a que me dedicaba realmente, pero Jaz se había ganado mi confianza.

-Te diré, pero necesito que no le digas a nadie a que me dedico – respondí, mientras le servía el desayuno a Ireri y yo tomaba mi taza de café.

-Soy todo oídos

Le conté a Jaz que me había recibido de negocios y derecho, pero que mi hobbie se había vuelto algo primordial en mi vida.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Mi esposa y mi suegra leen tus libros. A pesar de que mi mujer no era amante de la lectura, supe que una amiga de ella la persuadía a que leyera, al principio me dijo que era un tanto tedioso ya que no le gustaba leer, pero por cosas del destino su mejor amiga desapareció y a la fecha no sabe dónde encontrarla, dice que la única manera de sentirse cercas de ella es leyendo. – me asuste un poco al saber que su madre y su esposa me conocían por medio de mis libros.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, no me refiero a lo de su amiga pero sí que me utilice como un medio para sentirse cercas de ella.

-No te preocupes Bella, no pienso decir que conocí a su autora favorita y sobre todo que viví durante un tiempo en su casa.

-Eso suena como en otras épocas, cuando nuestros abuelos nos contaban que ellos conocieron a los grandes de la historia o que vivieron esa época, así estarás tú cuando seas más grande- dije riéndome

-Bueno si lo estaré o no, no lo sé. Pero por el momento no te preocupes no pienso decir nada - regalándome una sonrisa.

----

_´´Si hubiera sabido lo peligroso que era el amor, no me habría enamorado. _

_Si hubiera sabido lo profundo que era el mar, no habría salido a navegar._

_Si hubiera conocido mi final, no habría empezado´´_

_Nizar Qabbani [Chicas de Riad]_

Estaba terminando de empacar de nueva cuenta, hoy iría por primera vez a Seattle a ver a mi madre, sería de entrada por salida. Ireri iría a Oxford junto con Nico, Jaz iría a Chicago a ver a su familia.

-Bella es hora – grito Jaz desde la sala

-Ya voy solo falta cerrar la maleta – conteste

En verdad no hacía falta nada. Había hecho mi maleta hace dos días, cuando decidí ir a visitar a René. Sabía que el volver a Seattle, era volver al pasado, era romper una promesa, una de la cual en este momento se estaba haciendo presente. Había decidió nunca más pisar Seattle, a pesar de que mi madre vivía ahí. Al principio René deseo venir – como todos los años- pero esta vez deseaba ser yo la que volviera aquel lugar. Tenía que enterrar todo, todos los recuerdos habidos y por haber. Por momentos me llegue arrepentir de haber tomado esa decisión, pero por otros simplemente deseaba quitarme todas las capas de cobardía que traía cargando en mi espalda, por mucho tiempo.

Suspire pesadamente, tome mi bolso y la maleta. Baje las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de no golpearme o mejor dicho provocarme un accidente. Jaz estiro la mano para que le pasara la maleta y la subiera al taxi. Nos iríamos los dos al aeropuerto, cada quien con diferente destino.

-Creo que ya está todo listo – dijo Ireri, quien estaba también con una maleta.

Todos habíamos decidido salir el mismo día.

-Salúdame a René y dile que tiene que venir lo más pronto posible – dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Vamos Ireri, volveré. Y no te preocupes le pasare tu recado.

Me reí al notar que los chicos se habían vuelto en lo más importante para mi vida. Salimos al aeropuerto, Jaz iba ansioso, tenía días que no miraba a su hijo y sobre todo a su esposa. Dijo que alguna vez me los iba a presentar, decía que me iba a llevar de maravilla con ella.

-Bien creo que aquí nos separamos, mi vuelo sale un poco más tarde, ya sabes que tengo que registrar algunas cosas y esperar a varios compañeros

-Claro, cuídate y si tienes tiempo háblame cuando llegues a Chicago y de paso a los chicos, ya sabes para estar tranquilos

-Igual y si quieres platicar no dudes en llamar.

-Está bien - nos despedimos con un simple abrazo y un beso.

_Solo espero poder olvidar todo aquello y poder comenzar ahora si de nuevo.- pensé _

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, son lo mejor chicas…

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado..

Nos vemos en la próxima semana.

At:

_**Tutzy Cullen**_


	6. ¿Fácil? ¿Difícil? Eso dímelo tú

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

5Capitulo

¿Fácil? ¿Difícil? Eso dímelo tú

Bella POV

El estar viviendo –relativamente hablando- en Seattle, había sido algo _fácil_. René quería que me sintiera a gusto en casa. Sabía que el regresar aquí, era prácticamente abrir heridas, de esas que ni con el tiempo tienden a cicatrizar. Carlisle y Esme habían venido a cenar todos los días, por momentos y sin querer mostrar mucho interés, pregunte por Alice. Esme simplemente me comento que bien y que esperaba que algún día las cosas pudieran regresar hacer las mismas de antes. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia a aquello. Era algo difícil que las cosas pudieran ser igual que antes.

Quizás si pudiéramos retroceder en el tiempo, yo nunca hubiera podido publicar mis libros o mejor dicho quizás no lo hubiera conocido. Pero una de las cosas es que quizás nunca hubiera pasado es el que me hubiera enamorado de él.

-Bella tenemos que irnos – dijo René, mientras entraba a la cocina

-Ya voy mamá solo termino de acomodar la alacena un poco

-Hija deja eso ahí, sé que no soy la persona más ordenada del mundo, pero estas aquí de vacaciones no para limpiarme la casa.

-Mamá sinceramente no me molesta hacerlo, aparte de que, que quieres que haga mientras tú vas al hospital. Para mi es, como lo llamarías tú ´´_una terapia´´_

-No cambias hija en verdad – contesto riendo.

Deje de acomodar la alacena y tome el trapo húmedo para limpiarme las manos. René siempre tenía la costumbre de esperarme afuera de casa. Tome mi chamarra y mi celular, no necesitaba cargar más, simplemente sería una salida cualquiera. Mi madre había ofrecido su casa para hacer la cena de navidad para los empleados del hospital, Esme y Carlisle estaban invitados. Para navidad faltaban exactamente dos semanas. René iba a pasar navidad con la familia de Phil,-es por eso que mi estadía aquí solo sería hasta el día siguiente de la cena- él era un jugador de baseball que había conocido en uno de sus tantos viajes, yo aprovecharía para pasarla en casa y salir a recorrer un poco la ciudad. Era algo habitual, navidad no era mi estación favorita. Quizás cuando era niña lo era y cierta parte de mi adolescencia, pero la gente cambia o mejor dicho la gente hace que cambies.

Llegamos al mercado, no había necesidad que tomaras el carro o el autobús, René vivía exactamente a dos cuadras de aquí, todo lo tenía realmente cerca. Entramos y varias dependientas saludaron a mi madre, uno que otro niño se escondía de ella, me imagino porque era su doctora. Sonreí recordando que yo era prácticamente igual cuando era niña. A pesar de que mi madre se desenvolvía en la misma rama que mi padrino, siempre les llegue a tener pavor a los doctores. Aunque pensándolo bien los hospitales hasta cierto punto se habían vuelto mi segundo hogar.

-Bella necesito que tomes varios vinos y algún tentempié – dijo René pasándome la copia de su lista – y también nos dividiremos la lista para terminar más pronto, ¿te parece? –

-Claro - Tome la lista y saque una pluma de su bolsa.

Reí al ver que nada había cambiado, las cosas seguían igual que siempre. El carnicero seguía siendo Roy, aunque algo más viejo. Levante la mano en forma de saludo, haciendo que él también hiciera lo mismo. Algunos de los que compraban en aquel lugar, los reconocí. Muchos fueron compañeros de secundaría y preparatoria. A pesar de que no los frecuentaba ni mucho menos nos hablábamos, podría notar que algunos se quedaron estancados aquí, sin poder ejercer tanto. Puede sonar egoísta hasta cierto punto, pero me alegro saber que todas aquellas personas que en algún momento me rechazaron, se quedaron aquí.

Después de todo este tiempo nunca llegue a saber más de Clarie, Jessica, Tanya, Lauren, simplemente es como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra o mejor dicho de Seattle. Nunca he sido una persona hostil ni mucho menos engreída, pero sabía que era luchar a capa y espada por lo que uno desea y sobre todo por sobre salir de los demás. Era mi forma de demostrarles tanto a ellos como a mí que puedo ser alguien en esta vida y que puedo ser parte de ese cambio. Pero si hablábamos en la materia del amor, simplemente creo que nunca la hubiera pasado.

Trate de despejar la mente un poco, sabía que caer al tema que estaba dejando a un lado o mejor dicho tratando de enterrarlo aquí y no volver a llevármelo, se estaba haciendo presente cada vez más. Sabía que de alguna manera esto pasaría, que algunos lugares me los recordarían – _era inevitable-_ había recorrido tantos lugares con ellos, que da pequeño rincón, era un deja vú al pasado.

Tome los vinos y algunas botanas para la cena. Seguí buscando por los demás pasillos lo que René me había pedido, sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba un tanto el pollo, así que opto por no hacer algo relacionado con pollo o almendras.

-Creo que ya está todo – susurre

-¿Disculpe? – dijo la joven del área de verduras

-Oh lo siento, es solo que estaba hablando par a mi misma – conteste sonrojándome

-No se preocupe, yo suelo hacerlo mismo – contesto- perdón, mi nombre es Kendra Cheney

-¿Disculpa has dicho Cheney?– pregunte asombrada

-Sí, ahí acaso algún problema – dijo

-No claro que no, lo que pasa es que me imagino que eres hermana de Ben ¿no?

-Oh sí, es mi hermano mayor – contesto_- _pero de donde lo conoces

-Íbamos juntos en la universidad, sabes me tengo que ir, pero mañana en mi casa habrá una cena para los empleados del hospital de Seattle, ven con tu hermano y si tienen pareja no duden en traerlas, me daría mucho gusto que estuvieran ahí

Kendra tomo el papel con la dirección de la casa y mi número de teléfono, y me despedí de ella. Me encontré con mi madre en la puerta del mercado, quien me miraba sospechosamente.

-¿Conoces a Kendra? – pregunto mientras caminábamos por la acera

-Sí, bueno técnicamente no. Ella es hermana de un compañero de la universidad cuando estudiaba aquí en Seattle. ¿Y de donde la conoces?-

-Es voluntaria cada año en las brigadas que hacemos en el hospital.

Yo asentí. Seguimos platicando sobre algunas cosas de Londres, a pesar de que ya tenía en casa de mi madre como semana y media, no se le pasaba preguntarme por Ireri, Nico y Emmett y ahora era Jaz.

-¿Y cómo es Jaz?

-Es una gran persona, vive en Chicago junto con su esposa e hijo. Pero esta en Londres por negocios, va a durar un mes en mi casa con Ireri. Nico prácticamente sabes que vive ahí así que solas no estamos.

-Lo sé hija, pero tiendo a preocuparme por ustedes. Aunque me veas así liberal y te doy la libertad de hacer lo que se te plazca mientras vea que vas por buen camino y no estés mal, te apoyo y de te cuido. – dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Gracias, has sido junto con los chicos uno de mis grandes pilares. Después de la muerte de papá siempre estuviste ahí – trate de deshacer el nudo de la garganta- creí que cuando murió papá te iba a perder a ti también, no sabía cómo íbamos a sobre salir de eso

-Yo tampoco supe como salimos adelante, pero sé que el haber estado juntas eso nos ayudo a superarlo. Hija se que Phil ahora es completo extraño para ti y todo, pero yo nunca olvidare a tu padre.

-Lo sé mamá, se que tienes que rehacer tu vida, has pasado ya por mucho tiempo desde la muerte de papá y creo que es tiempo de empezar de nuevo. – sonreí, dándole entender que apoyaba sus decisiones

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, nos limitamos a ordenar lo que sería la cena para mañana. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, deseándole buenas noches. Subí las escaleras con cuidado y entre al baño, quitándome poco a poco la ropa y abriendo con cuidado la llave de agua caliente. El baño estaba completamente lleno de vapor y había entrado en calor. Entre con cuidado hacía la bañera, dejando que la misma presión del agua masajeara mi cuerpo.

_-Flash Back-_

_1 Octubre 2002_

_Estaba terminando de hacer la cena, hoy vendrían los Cullen a cenar. René había salido a recoger lo último que hacía falta. Mi padrino había dicho que el traería la bebida, mientras mi madre iba a poner la comida – que prácticamente la termine haciendo yo- _

_-Bella, hija vete arreglar – dijo mi madre entrando a la casa, mientras se quitaba la chamarra y colgaba el paraguas_

_-Por lo visto Seattle decidió llorar esta noche – conteste _

_-Bella deja de dramatizar, anda vete arreglar que no tarda en llegar tu padrino_

_-Si ya voy mamá _

_Salí de la cocina rumbo a mi cuarto, algo de lo que me había alegrado es que me había bañado temprano, así que ya no volvería a lavar mi pelo, simplemente el cuerpo para quitarle el olor a comida. Había optado por algo sencillo. Un pantalón de vestir color negro, una blusa color durazno de tres cuartos con botones y unos tacones algo bajo. Sabía que el arreglarme el pelo o maquillarme no haría mucha diferencia, pero opte por verme linda esta vez, sinceramente el verme linda no era para mí, sino para hacerme notar delante de Edward. _

_Deje mi pelo suelto, peinándolo con un poco de crema, el maquillaje era discreto. Suspire pesado dándome ánimos al verme en el espejo. Sabía que no era hermosa ni mucho menos una gran modelo pero hacia mi mejor lucha por vestirme bien. Escuche como tocaban el timbre y René abriendo la puerta. Las voces desde la sala se escuchaban hasta el cuarto, sonreí y al mismo tiempo me puse nerviosa al recordar que esto lo hacía por Edward, había decidido cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas entre nosotros, ya no deseaba verlo como un amigo si no como algo más, quería tener mi oportunidad con él._

_Baje las escaleras con cuidado, escuchando como Emmett hacía sus bromas y Alice le seguía el juego, pero había una voz que no conocía. _

_-Buenas noches – dije entrando a la sala _

_-Buenas noches – contestaron_

_-Te vez hermosa hija – dijo Esme, quien se había parado a saludarme _

_-Exacto Bells, diablos si no fueras como mi hermanita ya te hubiera invitado a salir, quizás a bailar o no se tu sabes ¿no? – dijo Emmett haciendo que todos riéramos _

_-Enserio Bells, te ves magnifica. Quien lo iba a decir Bella Bells luciendo sexy una noche _

_-Alice – dije algo mordaz _

_-Ya, ya calma, mejor ver te vamos a presentar a Carlie_

_Edward ni siquiera me había saludado, se notaba algo tenso. Me acerque a donde Alice había dicho. Enfrente de mí estaba una chica realmente hermosa, alta, pelo negro, tez clara, ojos verdes y porque no decirlo buen cuerpo. _

_-Buenas noches, Carlie_

_-Buenas noches Bella, enserio te vez muy bien – dijo sonriendo_

_-Gracias, igual_

_-Bueno pasemos a cenar _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Aquella noche había quedado totalmente fuera de lugar. Edward nunca me había mencionado que estaba empezando a salir con ella, esa noche la presento a la familia, no como su novia, pero si como su pareja. Después de esa noche, entendía porque en Seattle llovía, eran la capa de humo de mis lágrimas por la noche. Llore como nunca lo había hecho, creo que ni en la muerte de mi padre había llorado tanto.

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta del baño, haciendo que apretara mis labios para no dejar salir un sollozo.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?- pregunto mamá detrás de la puerta

-S..i, es…- me aclare la garganta- es solo queme golpee en el pie, nada de cuidado

-Está bien hija, buenas noches recuerda que tenemos que levantarnos temprano

-Si mamá, descansa.

Cerré la llave y salí de la bañera para irme a mi cuarto a cambiar. Con cuidado tome la ropa, para no caerme, ya que el piso estaba húmedo y yo no me había terminado de secar.

Entre al cuarto, poniendo la ropa en el cesto y tome mi pijama. Tome la toalla que estaba en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio para secarme. Había sido un poco difícil volver a dormir en mi cuarto, este había sido prácticamente el testigo de mis noches de desvelo, mis lágrimas, mis gritos y todas las incoherencias que decía enfrente del espejo o al momento de escribir.

Me acomode en la cama acostándome boca arriba, distrayéndome en el techo estrellado que había. Preguntándome que si en algún momento alguien me preguntara que tanto ha cambiado mi vida o mejor dicho, que tanto ha sido de mi vida, si es alegre o triste, simplemente mi respuesta seria otra. _No ha sido ni fácil, pero tampoco tan difícil, simplemente ha sido la vida la que ha puesto pruebas que yo he esquivado, que simplemente me he escondido tratando de llevar una vida estable con equilibrio, aunque muy en el fondo, no tenga ni siquiera eso._

* * *

¡Niñas! Estoy de vacaciones aquí ando de nuevo por estos rumbos… lo siento tanto pero no había podido actualizar en pocas palabras nunca en mi vida –_y es enserio-_ había dejado mi vida de fics, libros y mis hobbies por la escuela, me sentía tan triste, frustrada, enojada, sinceramente no me hallaba con nada; pero bueno ya ando por aquí.

Espero que les guste el cap. Bueno ya se acerca el cap. Donde sale nuestro Edward … sinceramente estoy esperando poder publicarles ese cap. Quizas para muchas no será el favorito pero para mi es el más importante.

Cuídense mucho…

Chicas de Chile, espero que estén muy bien, bendiciones de mi parte…

At:

_**Tutzy Cullen**_


	7. Retrospectiva

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

6Capitulo

Retrospectiva

Bella POV

La casa estaba totalmente inhabitable. Había venido un grupo de limpieza y otro para organizar lo que era el jardín, en lo que mi madre y yo nos turnábamos la cocina. Lo mejor de todo es que cada familia traería algo para cenar, sería algo así estilo bufete.

Mis padrinos habían llegado desde la mañana, para ayudarnos. Emmett había sido el primero en llegar, sabía que el día de hoy podría haber algo tipo como un retroceso. Vería caras conocidas, temas de conversación simplemente trillados al ver a gente que yo creía que ya no volvería a ver, pero lo que más me tenía nerviosa, era que quizás podría ver a Edward o a Alice.

Termine de picar las cosas para el relleno, Esme estaba del otro lado de la mesa marinando lo que sería el pavo y mi madre, terminando de hacer los pay´s para esta noche. Las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida congeniaban tan bien, nunca creí que llegaría a tener a otra madre en mi vida, porque Esme eso era para mí.

-Bella te vas a terminar cortando un dedo y tu padrino no te pondrá un curita esta vez – dijo Esme riéndose

-Perdón, es que me quede en el limbo – deje el cuchillo a un lado para lavarme las manos

-Si no la conociera tan bien diría, que esta enamorada –no otra vez con lo mismo – pensé.

-Pues sería del espíritu santo madre, por que hasta este momento no tengo y ni tengo pensando nada relacionado con ese tema.- puse el trapo húmedo al lado de la barra subí a mi habitación.

Deje aquellas mujeres con la palabra en la boca, había actuado mal, pero no me gustaba hablar del tema y más en este lugar. Cerré la puerta de golpe, prendiendo el estéreo; _Gravity _empezó a sonar; me deje caer en la cama escuchando la canción, algunas partes las llegue a tararear, sonreí con nostalgia del como había dado con aquella canción.

_-Flash Back-_

_2 Agosto 2009_

_Ireri había decido que fuéramos a tomar una café hoy. Al principio me rehusé, no tenía muchos ánimos de salir. Hace dos días recibí la invitación para el nuevo nombramiento de Carlisle. Todos sabíamos que él era director de un hospital en Seattle, pero esta última noticia nos había dejado sorprendidos a varios, en especial a mí. Iban hacer un reconocimiento por sus años de trayectoria como director y como doctor. Mi madre en especial me había mandado la invitación, diciendo que mi padrino estaba ansioso por que yo regresara._

_-¿Iras o no? – role los ojos, era la tercera vez desde que salimos de casa que Ireri me preguntaba lo mismo. _

_-No tengo la menor idea – quería cambiar de tema y si para eso tenía que contestar como si no importara lo haría. _

_-Bella, vamos es tu padrino. En pocas palabras es como si fuera tu padre ¿te lo recuerdo?- y tenía razón. Carlisle era exactamente un padre para mí, y entendía el por qué siempre era considera también una Cullen. _

_-Ya entendí tu punto, pero no lo sé. Sinceramente no creo que Emmett quiera ir, ya sabes por lo de sus hermanos. _

_-¿Y creo que él no es solo el único que piensa igual verdad? – gracias Ireri – pensé con sarcasmo_

_-Está bien, tengo algo que ver hay, pero … mira … está bien lo acepto _

_-No quiero discutir el día de hoy, vale. Quiero disfrutar del evento que va haber aquí en el café, así que hablaremos de cosas bonitas_

_Me reí por su inocencia. No es que Ireri fuera una niña –porque sinceramente no lo era- pero cuando se proponía cambiar el tema de conversación de cosas que no nos gustaban o era un tema de nunca acabar sacábamos cosas tan inocentes como eso._

_Esa tarde me sorprendió con un pequeño concierto acústico que hubo en aquel café. Al principio creí que estaba jugando cuando me comento que a eso íbamos. _

_-¿Cuándo pagaste los boletos que ni siquiera me di cuenta? – _

_-Nico me los regalo y no, no gasto nada, se los regalaron. _

_Asentí algo desconfiada al principio pero no iba a pelear el día de hoy. _

_La joven que estaba en el pequeño escenario improvisado, termino de tocar el piano. Me quede embelesada con la hermosura de aquel instrumento, había visto varios en particular con el paso del tiempo y uno en especial siempre estaba grabado en mi mente cuando nombraban algún piano. _

_-Esta canción ha sido una de las más importantes en mi carrera, un gran amigo mío me ayudo a componerla. Prácticamente es como si fuera una parte de él, lástima que él no está aquí. Bueno espero que sea de su agrado esto es ´´Gravity´´_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_-__I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
keeping me down._

Desde aquella vez, esa canción ya formaba parte de una gran lista de canciones, de las cuales me sentía identificada.

Me levante con cuidado, tomando mi ropa para meterme a bañar. No quería pensar en nada que no fuera la cena de mi madre, solo quería pensar en el momento, no en el mañana ni el hubiera, habían pasado demasiadas cosas cuando llegaba a hundirme en aquellos pensamientos que no quería arruinarle la noche a mi madre.

No tenía caso el que yo tardara tanto en arreglarme y mucho menos en bañarme. La cena no era nada formal, podía ponerme unas simples mezclillas y una sudadera, y yo estaría bien. Me apure, ya que no quería que René gritara o se pusiera toda histérica por cómo iba cambiada y al último terminara arreglándome con algún vestido o algo formal. Quizás tendría que hacerlo por el hecho de que es anfitriona esta vez, pero no quería andar incomoda, hoy iba hacer una noche llena de recuerdos y lo que más quería era poderme sentir segura_. _

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, tenía que pedirles disculpas, me había comportado como una niña, pero el _amor _ no es un tema del cual me gusta hablar como si fuera el clima.

-Esme, mamá perdón por comportarme así… es que… bueno…

-Tranquila cariño, nosotras sabemos perfectamente que no es un tema de tu preferencia, solo se nos hizo fácil sacarlo a relucir, ¿está bien?

Yo asentí acercándome a las dos para abrazarlas. Me asuste cuando sentí otros brazos alrededor de mí, pero al notar que mi respiración faltaba, me di cuenta que el _oso_ nos había hecho parte de su tan famoso abrazo grupal.

-Emmett suéltalas que ya están casi azules – escuche a mi padrino entrar a la cocina

-Lo siento chicas, pero es que era inevitable no hacerlo

-Anda vete arreglar el jardín así haces algo productivo – le ordeno

-Pero papá sí acaba de llegar Rosalie…

-Nada, vete ayudarle a tu tía René anda y Rosalie se quedara en buenas manos, recuerdas que también es amiga de Bella

-Está bien – contesto haciendo un puchero

Todos nos empezamos a reír por sus ocurrencias. Cuando escuche el nombre de Rosalie hizo que me sintiera más tranquila_, tan siquiera tendría a alguien de Londres aquí._ Fui a la sala a saludarla, fruncí el seño al ver que estaba entretenida viendo las fotos que tenía mi madre en el mueble de la televisión.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que nunca te hizo caso. Bella estas igual de hermosa en estas fotos a como estar ahora, no lo entiendo

-No lo sé – conteste mientras encogía los hombros

En realidad si lo sabía, _en el corazón no se manda_. Lo había escuchado tantas veces en canciones y en libros, que se volvió parte de mi vida. Al igual que los finales felices, los caballeros de bella armadura o los príncipes solo existen ahí, en hojas empapadas de tinta.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, seguimos viendo fotos en silencio. Por momentos solo preguntaba en qué año fueron o que es lo que había hecho en esa foto.

-¿Cómo te fue en el vuelo?- quería romper el silencio

-Muy bien, aunque sabes no estoy para nada nerviosa, se que quizás venga la hermana de Emmett, pero te juro que es una de las personas que no quiero ver. Hay muchas cosas de las cuales todavía no entiendo; porque si ellos…. – la interrumpí, no quería hablar ya nada de eso, solo por hoy.

-Rosalie, podríamos dejar de hablar de esto. Sé que…. Simplemente hoy no es el día para hablar de esto, es la noche de mi madre, así que deseo estar bien para ella.

-Está bien.

Me deje caer en el sillón. Por más que deseaba no pensar en _nada_ a ellos o algo referente al tema, era _inevitable_. Rosalie se sentó al lado de mí, se escuchaba solo su respiración. Sabía, por boca de Rosalie, que Alice hacia todo lo posible por caerle bien a Rosalie, pero nada funcionaba.

-Gracias – conteste- creo que es lo único que puedo decir

-No tienes porque, tú sabes que tanto Emmett y yo siempre vamos a estar contigo. Ellos simplemente se dejaron llevar por otra cara.

-Aun así Rose. Alice es de tu familia prácticamente y es hermana de Emmett, se que ellos no tendrán la hermandad que antes tenían por mi culpa, pero creo que tú en esta relación deberías de buscar la manera de que ambos hermanos se lleven bien ¿no crees?

-No, pero en cierta parte quizás tengas razón. Pero aun así no puedo hacerlo. Se como llegaste a Londres y cómo fue que luchaste por todo y contra todos. Fuiste burla de algunos, cuando por azares del destino resulto que algunos de ellos conocían a Edward y se enteraron de lo que había pasado en realidad.

-Rosalie por favor, se al punto que quieres llegar, pero….te das cuenta que el tiempo corre y que en cualquier momento puede que lo vea o puede que no, que por esa puerta vuelva a entrar con su mujer como, cuando la presento a la familia. Ese día yo me había decidido darme una oportunidad y poder conquistarlo, pero llegue tarde. Creo que ya nada puede cambiar. Sé que tú e Ireri tienden a tener conversaciones de esto y aunque no me lo quieras decir, me han criticado por haber salido corriendo de aquí, pero cuando uno tiene la posibilidad de huir y alejarse del dolor, hay que aprovecharlo.

-------

Después de hablar con Rosalie, ayude a René a terminar de arreglar la casa, sabía que era absurdo, sinceramente ella ya estaba con nervios. No entendía porque, si por lo que sabía no era la primera vez que se hacía esta cena en casa.

-Mamá podrías quedarte quieta un momento – dije mientras terminaba de peinarla

-Hija lo siento, pero es que …

-Al grano

-Va a venir Phil y traerá a sus papas, sé que es absurdo lo sé, pero es la primera vez que los veo, aparte de que yo soy más grande que el por unos cuatro años.

-Listo – dije poniendo el último pasador- mira mamá si Phil trajo a sus papás es que en realidad quiere algo bien contigo. ¡Por Dios! Se están invirtiendo los papeles. Tú eres la que siempre me decías que cuando un hombre fuera en serio con una mujer, él la presentaba a sus padres y buscaba un millón de formas por hacerla sentir bien en cualquier momento.

-Me estoy comportando como una adolescente ¿verdad?

-Hay mamá, anda vamos a bajar, que ya deben de haber llegado todos

La plática con mi madre, me hizo recordar todas la veces que me vio llorando por Edward. Ninguna noche me dejo sola. Mi madre no lo odiaba, pero tampoco era santo de su devoción, el día en que decidí contarle toda la verdad –_claro ya estando en Londres-_ no me había interrumpido en algún momento, me escucho como toda madre ´´_En el corazón no se manda, pero tampoco podemos mantenerlo ciego, debemos de ver la vida de diferentes maneras y muchas veces, aunque duela, debemos desearle el bien y el éxito. No te diré que estuvo bien lo que hizo, por que en verdad no lo estuvo, pero tampoco te puedo decir que el amor es cosa fácil, si de verdad lo amas, deséale felicidad, es lo único que puedes hacer después de todo.´´_

Escuche el timbre, deseando que fuera Phil para que asiera pudiera tranquilizar a mi mama.

-Buenas noches – mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar su voz de nuevo.

Trate de sonreír, de poder dar una bienvenida, pero no pude. Me hice a un lado esperando que él pasara junto con Clarie. Los dos pasaron al jardín sin ni siquiera voltear a verme. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que _otra vez, aunque suene familiar después de mucho tiempo, la historia se volvía a escribir, y volvía a tener su nombre, y más ahora, que a pesar de lo que había dicho mi madre, era verdad que después de todo, él es completamente feliz. _

* * *

Bueno no pude resistirme y les traigo otro capítulo…

Quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes empezando por :

Susana Minguell, Isabella Ceibe, RosAlice22, E. Cullen Vigo, Aiiram, NikiiGallegos, CullenOrange, Bells CullenS, Antzoni, Bellarenesmee alias NATI (LOKA#3), MissBennetDarcy, Tatacd, Ericastelo, 21withlove21,yyamile, Eby Cullen, loOremtz, Arixa, carlita16, Ta-Cullen, robpatts.

Sus reviews, me han hecho reír llorar y sinceramente pensar en muchas cosas de las cuales escribo. Me encanta como se expresan y espero que lo sigan haciendo, para mi es importante saber que piensan de la historia.

Sé que la historia va un poco lenta, pero no se preocupen, ya se dieron cuenta que apareció Edward, solo espero que no me quieran matar para el prox. Capitulo.

Las quiero y enserio MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews..

At:

_**Tutzy Cullen**_

Pd: pronto actualizare ya El más lindo recuerdo, me falta un capitulo, así que estoy tratando de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible… y lo siento si he tardado…

Pd: DAYABLACK…. ESPERO QUE YA LA HAYAS LEIDO JAJAJAJA MENSA … nos vemos


	8. Después de todo

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

7Capitulo

Después de todo…

Bella POV

La noche estaba por así decirlo _en el mejor momento_. Ben y su hermana habían llegado con sus respectivas parejas, platicamos que tanto habíamos hecho en este tiempo. Él había empezado a trabajar en un bufete de abogados aquí en Seattle. Cuando me pregunto a que me dedicaba, simplemente le dije que tenía una librería en Londres.

-Chicos regreso en un momento, ocupo ayudarle a mi madre –

-Anda Bella, no te preocupes, estaremos bien – contesto su hermana.

Les sonreí en agradecimiento y camine de regreso a la casa. Salude algunas personas con un simple movimiento de cabeza o un ´´_buenas noches´´_. Entre a la cocina escuchando que mi madre daba órdenes.

-Anda chicos, que la cena se enfría- escuche decir

-Mamá tranquila, los invitados están bien – tome algunas botellas vacías para tirarlas

-Lo sé hija, pero… es que …

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. ¿Todavía no llega Phil?- sonreí al ver que mi mamá había encontrado por fin a alguien más

-Ya no tardan - susurro

-Bueno iré a tirar esto -

Sabía que mi madre, ni siquiera estaba por enterada que Edward ya había llegado. De hecho ni yo deseaba haberlo estado. Abrí el contenedor de basura y puse las botellas, me percate de que estuviera bien cerrado, no quería que alguno de los perros del vecino o los gatos hicieran parte de la basura un arreglo de la fachada de la casa.

-Buenas noches – cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz

-Buenas noches – conteste, haciendo caso omiso a su presencia – con permiso

Pasar a lado de él, no era fácil. Tampoco el volverlo a ver y creo que muchos lo podrían entender. Necesitaba ser fría, no deseaba mostrar mi debilidad, quería que entendiera que podría salir adelante a pesar de todo lo que paso, que pude encontrar mi camino de nuevo, aunque para los que realmente me conocen sabrán que es mentira.

-Así piensas saludar a tu _mejor amigo_ – Sentí como mi pecho se apretó; y si de nueva cuenta aquella frase _tu mejor amigo_. Diablos que no podía existir otra palabra en alguna lengua diferente o en la jerga americana algo que te haga referente a mejor amigo. Sentí como el aire golpeo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Hola – conteste- me tengo que ir, ocupo ayudar a mi madre – mi voz salió algo débil, pero dudo que él lo haya notado.

-Bells …

-Isabella – dolía hacer esto, pero no quería escuchar el diminutivo que él me llego aponer.

-Isabella crees que podríamos tener algún tiempo solos – tome aire, _¿quería hablar con él?_

-No lo sé Edward, tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana me regreso a casa- me estremecí ante eso, Seattle había sido mi casa por mucho tiempo, pero Londres tomo ahora ese nombre.

-¿Que acaso esta no es tu casa? – quise contestarle que hace tiempo lo había dejado de ser, pero no podía, ni siquiera podía dirigirme bien a él, ni la mirada podía sostener.

Me sentía prisionera en mi propio espacio. Su rostro seguía siendo de aquel muchacho del que yo me enamore, con facciones de niño, con la sonrisa torcida y sus ojos, esos que por muchas veces deseaba alejarme pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente te hipnotizaban.

-Es la casa de mi madre, yo ya no pertenezco a aquí – trate de sonar segura

-¿Sabes? has cambiado – se cruzo de brazos, como si tratara de estudiarme.

-Todos cambiamos Edward, todos –

-Lo sé – susurro- es solo que, en verdad te extrañe – argumento al tratar de acercarse a mí.

Yo solo asentí y salí de ahí, no quería escucharlo, no otra vez. Como ha sido posible que después de haberme gritado y casi insultado por teléfono, llegue ahora después de casi años de ausencia y me diga _te extrañe._ Bufe de desesperación.

Entre a casa y casi corriendo subí a mi habitación. Azote la puerta, no me importaba quien me hubiera escuchado, quería estar sola. Mi respiración estaba errática, sentía que no me hallaba en aquel cuarto. Mi vista jugaba de aquí para allá buscando una estúpida salida. Una que me ayudara a olvidar todo y cada uno de los recuerdos que existen aquí. Él quien se volvió el protagonista de cada uno de ellos, estaba en la planta baja, disfrutando de una cena de la cual yo igual debería de hacer.

_Que esperabas, que llegara y te dijera ´´te amo´´ o ´´te quiero´´- _Sentí las ganas de llorar, demasiadas. Si lo hacía, mis sollozos se llegarían a escuchar. Quería que todo esto acabara, quería regresarme a mi casa, de donde no debí salir por mucho tiempo.

-Bells abre la puerta – dijo Emmett

-Me estoy cambiando – conteste

Me aclare la garganta y me limpie el rostro con la manga de la sudadera.

-Ni tú misma te lo crees, abre esta puerta ahora

Me acerque a quitarle el seguro a la puerta y lo deje entrar. Con fuerza me avente a los brazos de Emmett, quería que me sostuviera, que no me dejara caer. Me reproche por saber que siempre terminaban así las cosas, en brazos de Emmett llorando. No estaba sola y eso lo sabía, pero esta vez tenía miedo a que todo terminara mal –_más de lo que ya estaba-_

-¿Porque tuvo que venir?, él sabía que yo iba a estar aquí – grite en su pecho con desesperación.

Tenía coraje y tristeza a la vez, todos sabían que yo volvería para estas fechas y era obvio que él lo supiera. Quería que tan siquiera yo al volver, él ni siquiera se acercara a mí, que me dejara sola, pero nada sucedió así.

-Si, por eso vino. Según Esme dijo que deseaba hablar contigo, que quería ver como estabas.- Emmett a pesar de ser siempre la persona que me ayudo a sostenerme, siempre buscaba –_algunas veces_- que pudiera tener contacto con sus hermanos, pero otras veces ni siquiera los quería tener cercas.

-No lo entiendo Emmett, él fue el que al último termino insultándome. Entiendo que tuve culpa por irme, pero no fue porque lo odiara ¿Que acaso fue tan malo enamorarse de la persona equivocada?- Emmett pocas veces se quedaba callado y este había sido ese momento. Trate de tranquilizarme un poco, no quería arruinar más la noche de mamá

-Me quiero ir a casa Emmett – dije en su pecho- por favor

-Bella ya no tienes quince años, tienes que aprender a afrontar todo esto de una buena vez.

-Y ¡¿cómo?! Teniéndolo en mis narices, viendo como él disfruta y puede decir que me extraño y que actúa como si verdaderamente nada paso. Emmett no soy de plástico, _siento, _me duele; actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Pero él te dijo que quiere hablar y tú ¿qué hiciste? Saliste corriendo como siempre. Bella llevas escondiéndote de él…tu sabes que las cos…

-Lo sé, las cosas pasan por algo. Y sí lo que piensas decirme es que me resigne, créeme Emmett, llevo resignándome más tiempo del que crees…

.

----

Estaba en la sala jugando con celular, viendo el número de Edward. _Ir o no ir_, ese era el estúpido dilema. Ayer en la noche, después de haber hablado con Emmett, decidí aceptar y hacer a un lado mi pequeño _´´orgullo´´._

-Ya háblale y dile que lo no lo veras – dijo René, era la cuarta vez que pasaba por la sala y me miraba jugando con el celular

-Ya le hable –

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues con el celular?, vete arreglar – comento, mientras me quitaba el celular de las manos.

-No tengo por qué cambiarme, mis cosas ya están en mi maleta y así me pienso ir.

-Enserio Bella, si no deseas verlo, no vayas.- se sentó a un lado de mí, para tomar un mechón de mi pelo y jugar con él.

-No lo sé -_porque a veces las cosas son tan difíciles_- Siento que todos tienen razón en cierto aspecto- me acomode para verla- necesito hablar con él, pero también tengo miedo a lo que venga después.

-Solo tú sabes lo que haces – _y ese es mi maldito problema._

-Es que no se qué hacer o mejor dicho no sé qué es lo que hago. Tengo cuatro años que no lo veo y durante ese tiempo, yo soy la que me ha estado escondiendo. Entiendo que estuvo mal, pero otra parte de mí, me dice que yo nunca le di la espalda. Siempre estuve para él. Y ahora después de tanto tiempo, él viene como si nunca hubiera pasado nada a pedirme que hablemos.

Para René no era común que yo sonara exaltada con este tema, pero ya era mucho lo que llevaba guardado. Muchas veces me quede callada sobre el tema y más cuando se referían a Edward como el bueno y yo la mala; lo habían hecho, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia por preguntarme la razón de mi escape.

-Bella él está casado – _sinceramente hay cosas en la vida que deseas no escuchar, y esa es una de ellas._

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé -_ayer lo había comprobado_-

-Bella pero…

-Mamá iré a verlo. Quiero acabar con esto e irme lo más pronto posible de aquí. Tú no tienes la culpa, de hecho nadie la tiene. Todo esto lo empecé yo y lo pienso acabar, y por si fuera poco lo terminare en donde empezó. –

Tome las llaves del carro y junto con mis cosas, me subí. _Vamos solo lo veras, platicaran y trataran de arreglar las cosas – susurre. _Deje escapar el aire un par de veces; tenía que controlarme, estaba nerviosa.

Salí de casa, manejando rumbo al parque de Seattle. Era algo absurdo, sabiendo que René no vivía lejos de ahí, pero era una escusa tonta y a la vez cobarde utilizar el carro. _Simplemente si las cosas salían mal, la única manera de irme de allí es escapando y sabía que corriendo no llegaría lejos._

_------_

Había llegado al parque desde hace veinte minutos, me debatía entre bajar o irme a casa. Le había mandado un mensaje hace diez minutos, preguntando donde estaba, pero ni siquiera había recibido respuesta.

_En la banca –_ contesto

Con algo de dificultad llegue a la banca donde Edward estaba totalmente encorvado con sus manos en su rostro, como si tratara de debatirse entre lo bueno y lo malo. Carraspee haciéndome notar, vi como se enderezo cuando se percato de que ya estaba ahí. Me quede en mi lugar, sin saber si me acercaba o no. Era un tanto extraño compartir el mismo lugar con él después de tanto tiempo.

-Siéntate – dijo haciéndome a un lado

-No te preocupes estoy bien – conteste, mientras me recargaba en un árbol- y ¿de que es lo que querías hablar?

_-Flash Back-_

_6 Enero 2005_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing' with you  
I'm thinking' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you_

_-Life After you – Daughtry-_

_Termine de recoger mi habitación, esperando que el tiempo pasara relativamente rápido. Llevaba viviendo en Londres un mes y seis días aproximadamente, mi celular seguía vibrando cada día, mi correo seguía llenándose de ´´basura´´, algunos de ellos eran de Edward o de Alice, otros eran los correos importantes, mi madre, Emmett, Esme o Carlisle, eran los únicos que me atrevía abrir, los otros simplemente fueron desechados. _

_-Bella ¿estás en casa? _

_-Sí, ya bajo_

_-No te preocupes ya voy subiendo escaleras – grito Ireri_

_Ireri se volvió mi compañera de cuarto cuando entre a la universidad, no es que no pudiera pagar la casa, sino que era muy grande para mi sola y decidí publicar que rentaba un cuarto. _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Wow nunca había visto que tan limpio quedaba un cuarto_

_-Si claro, y ¿bien?_

_-Oh no nada, simplemente quería saber que estabas haciendo, ¿necesitas ayuda?_

_-La verdad es que sí, la caja que está en aquella esquina, iba haber que servía y que no, me traje muchas cosas de Seattle que ni siquiera necesito aquí. _

_Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
That I could be missing  
I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for_

_-Down- Jason Walker-_

_Seguimos limpiando la habitación, ninguna de las dos hablaba. Trataba de no pensar en lo que había sido mi vida hace un mes, quería adaptarme a este nuevo lugar._

_Escuche jadear a Ireri, pero no le preste atención pensando en que se había topado con algo que quizás a ella le serviría. _

_-Bella ¿quiénes son ellos?_

_Deje las cobijas en la silla del escritorio, para ir a la cama con Ireri y ver qué era lo que tanto había visto. En la cama estaban las fotos de mi último verano con ellos o mejor dicho, del último verano donde estábamos todos._

_-Los hijos de mis padrinos- conteste tratando de que mi voz sonara vacía_

_-Pues parece como si se conocieran muy bien los tres_

_-Me llevo con el mayor de ellos Emmett – mientras lo señalaba _

_-¿Y con la pareja de ahí?_

_-No son pareja, son hermanos y se podría decir que se quienes son._

_Me levante regresando de nueva cuenta a guardar las cobijas, sentí como Ireri seguía viéndome, suspire pesadamente._

_-En otra ocasión, quizás te hablare de ello, hoy no._

_Los días habían pasado e Ireri trataba de sacarme plática sobre mi relación con Edward y Alice, a pesar de que nunca le había dicho como se llamaban, ella los había leído en la parte de atrás de la foto. _

_-Bella por que la caja que estaba en tu habitación esta en el bote de basura – dijo mientras entraba a casa_

_-Son cosas que ya no sirven – conteste, tratándole de quitar importancia_

_Había llorado al tirar la caja, tenía tantos recuerdos, eran cosas que ya no quería tener conmigo. Los extrañaba, si, pero no quería saber nada de ellos. _

_-Entonces las fotos, recuerdos y esos de tus amigos de Seattle ¿son basura?_

_-Sí, algunas de ellas ni siquiera debieron ser mías – conteste, acordándome de la pulsera que había mandado esta mañana a Seattle, era de la abuela de Edward, él me la había regalado en mi cumpleaños número quince. _

_-No sé qué es lo que te haya pasado, pero si en algún momento decides platicar aquí estaré – contesto_

_-Gracias, pero no es el momento de platicar, todavía no. _

_Y a pesar de todo ella estuvo para mí en cualquier momento, no había sido fácil contarle toda la historia, en verdad siempre fueron pequeños acontecimientos y hasta la fecha siguen siendo pequeños fragmentos._

_-Fin flash back-_

Él seguía sentado, con las manos en el rostro, su cuerpo encorvado, su pelo totalmente despeinado – _típico de él-_ me estaba desesperando un poco, sabía que esta plática era inútil. Ya habíamos hecho nuestra vida, el artista y famoso, y yo una escritora -_claro siendo reconocida pero anónimamente- _mi vida era agradable por no decir feliz y la de él siempre ha sido brillante. No entendía a que venía todo esto, llevaba tiempo demostrándole que no deseaba hablar con él.

-¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Bien

-Edward ¿para qué estamos aquí?- trate de apresurar el tiempo

-Quería que platicáramos, tu no me has dejado – comento mientras volteaba a verme

-Creo que ha sido por lo mismo que no quería platicar hoy –

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? pudiste haberme dejado esperándote ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – pase mi peso a la otra pierna tratando de pensar en otra cosa, no quería llorar delante de él.

-Simplemente quiero terminar esto aquí en Seattle y poderme regresar a casa –su risa amarga fue la que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera

-¿Sigues aferrada que Londres es tu casa?-

-En Londres tengo mi casa, mi vida, mis amigos, todo está en Londres, lo único que me queda aquí es mi madre y mis padrinos.

-¿Y nosotros?, ¿Alice, Emmett y yo donde quedamos?

-Tú y Alice decidieron hacerme a un lado de su vida hace tiempo, Emmett es otro punto

-Tú eres la que huiste de Seattle, crees que toda la culpa es mía o de Alice. –

-No hui –_mentira-_ me fui a estudiar, termine mi carrera y decidí quedarme ahí, me siento a gusto estando en un lugar donde me aceptan tal cual y como soy, donde no tengo que estar soportando malos tratos o mejor dicho ser un plato de segunda.

Edward trato de acercarse, pero estire la mano dándole entender que se quedara donde estaba.

-Quédate donde estas – _trate de decir, mi voz no había salido como quería, se estaba empezando a romper_- me podrías decir qué más quieres, porque no entiendo que es lo que pasa, ¿para qué me buscas? Tú quisiste hacer tu vida, tú me gritaste que en pocas palabras desapareciera, dijiste que nuestra amistad era tan simple y ahora vienes a reclamar algo que ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que tú también hiciste.

-Te busque para pedirte perdón. – gritando exasperado- Bella estaba enojado, actuaste de una manera muy infantil, solo quería pedirte perdón, sabía que estuve mal. – mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo

-¿Es infantil es protegerse? ¿Es infantil querer a alguien o mejor dicho enamorarse de la persona equivocada? – pregunte – no Edward, no lo es.

-Exacto Bella, tu lo has dicho, yo no tengo la culpa de…

-No lo digas – tenía que parar esto, _no quería escucharlo decir que él también se había enamorado_– por favor

-Entonces qué quieres escuchar, ¿Qué me enamore de ti en cuanto partiste? –dijo incrédulamente

-Para Edward …- mi cuerpo temblaba, _quería salir de aquí_

-¿Qué mi vida fue fácil después de todo?- volvió a decir

-Edward…. –_ sabía que era tarde, había jurado no volver a llorar, pero era inevitable ya_.

-No, yo también tengo que hablar. Éramos diferentes Bella, somos diferentes, estoy enamorado de Clarie, es mi esposa. No pienso dejarla para… - lo corte antes de que siguiera escuchando sus estupideces

-Para eso me has hecho venir – me separe un poco del árbol, mientras me limpiaba el rostro- para hacerme saber que eres feliz, para decirme que tu si puedes salir adelante y comerte al mundo con un solo aplauso_.- ya estaba perdida en este momento, ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo_ - Gracias, gracias por hacerme venir a perder mi tiempo, por ayudarme a entrar en razón que la amistad y el tiempo que perdí contigo fue un error, porque eso es lo que me has hecho saber en este instante, que lo nuestro fue un simple error. Uno de los cuales yo hasta el momento no me había arrepentido.

-Bella no…- vi que trato de acercarse, no quería volver a escuchar el que yo haya sido un simple error en todo esto.

-Edward si en alguna parte de tu _corazón,_ queda un poco de la amistad que tuvimos, déjame en paz

-Yo no que…

-Me tengo que ir, cuídate …

Salí con cuidado de aquel lado del parque, trate de tranquilizarme, no quería que mi madre me viera así. Tome el celular con desesperación, buscando el número de teléfono de Emmett, quería irme y ya, no me importaba si se tenía que romper más mi corazón o perder mi alma, pero yo ya no pertenecía aquí.

_Después de todo, el querer pedir perdón, el querer empezar de nuevo, vuelve hacer con una huida y no una simple, ni distinta, si no con la misma._

* * *

_Hola__ chicas…_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que me mandaron reviews deseándome lo mejor, sinceramente ya está todo mejor en casa, pero en MEXICALI necesitamos mucha ayuda… la parte más afectada fue el Valle de Mexicali, algunos lugares ya fueron evacuados, se necesita mucha agua embotellada, ropa, comida en latada, casas de campaña y colchonetas… _

_A pesar de que nuestro ´´GOBERNADOR´´ ha dicho que no se necesita, sinceramente esta estup$#!" … el solo mira lo que tiene alrededor de él, más no lo que hay afuera de sus narices. La ayuda está llegando muy lentamente el gobierno se está viendo ¡LENTO! _

_En fin chicas, aquí no deja de temblar, de hecho el capitulo lo escribí con temblores arrullándome, así que ya sabrán…_

_Cuídense mucho e insisto hasta el momento todo marcha bien… y sigo de vacaciones. Hasta el lunes entro a clases… mi escuela sufrió algunos daños y más en lo que eran los laboratorios de comunicación y psicología. _

_Las quiero…_

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	9. ¿who said that he was happy? I said

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

8Capitulo

¿who said that he was happy?... I said

Bella POV

_-Flash Back-_

_10 Junio 2000_

_Estaba en la feria con Dylan, mi compañero de estadística. Llevaba prácticamente dos meses preguntándome si quería salir con él hasta que decidí darme una oportunidad. Dylan era todo lo que una chica quiere -por así decirlo- atento, lindo, siempre buscando el que estés bien, pero todos sabemos que no todo lo que se pinta de rosa tienda a quedar bien, su único defecto era que cuidaba mucho de su aspecto. _

_Muchos decían que si las mujeres decíamos veinte minutos en realidad eran cuarenta, pero con este hombre era casi lo mismo. _

_Habíamos pasado la mayoría del día en los juegos, por momentos me desesperaba ya que pasaba un trapito por los asientos o en vez de comer comida de aquí mismo, él había traído nuestra comida._

_-¿Quieres? – le mostré el algodón de azúcar que compre hace un instante_

_-No Bella, insisto como puedes comer eso. Tú no sabes con que han hecho eso o si estaban limpias sus manos._

_Decidí no hacerle caso y seguí comiendo mi algodón, sabía que esta cita de perfecta no tenía nada, pero por una extraña razón me sentía cómoda, es como si estuviéramos en algún día de clases, solo que en vez de salones eran juegos. Seguimos caminando por un rato, nos llegamos a encontrar a algunos de la universidad. Era extraño para algunos vernos juntos y más sabiendo que ellos siempre me habían mirado con Edward. _

_-Bella aquel chico de allá no es Edward, tu mejor amigo. _

_Voltee hacia donde estaba apuntando; y si efectivamente era Edward con Luisa, su nueva novia. Negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta que no era prácticamente su novia, sino más bien la del momento. _

_-Sí es él – susurre _

_Dylan se quedo prendado jugando dardos, mientras yo seguía sin quitar la mirada en Edward. Los dos sonreían, a simple vista se la estaban pasando bien. Me aleje un poco de donde estaba y fui a tirar lo que quedaba del algodón, comer tanto dulce y verlo había hecho que me empalagara. _

_-Edward detente – escuche gritar entre risas a Luisa_

_Estaban los dos abrazados cada uno contemplándose el rostro, él pasó su mano por la cara de Luisa, tratando de encontrar algo en ella, algo que la haga ver diferente. Cerré por un momento los ojos, tratando de imaginar que era a mí a quien acariciaba, suspire pesadamente y regrese donde estaba Dylan. _

_A pesar de que había tenido novios anterior mente, ninguno me había hecho sentirme bien, ni siquiera a gusto; algunos de ellos eran un tanto babosos y otros demasiado simples, ninguno demostraba algo diferente. _

_En un descuido Dylan me beso, pero ni siquiera fue lo que esperaba. Al abrir los ojos, Dylan los mantenía cerrados, pero mi vista estaba ya en otro lado. Edward y Luisa seguían cara a cara, sonriendo como si los hubieran agarrado en alguna travesura. _

_-Nos vamos – dijo Dylan al darse cuenta que yo ni siquiera estaba aquí_

_-Claro – _

_Antes de irme, decidi voltear por última vez y de los labios de ella salieron las palabras que yo por mucho tiempo guardare para él ´´Te quiero´´ y el simplemente la volvió a besar, sabía que él no buscaba más y si lo estuviera buscando con ella, simplemente le contestaría. _

_-Fin Flash Back- _

_12 Diciembre 2010_

_Bella: _

_¿Has aprendido a amar alguna vez?_

_Creyendo que lo que tienes enfrente es lo que deseas para toda la vida, pero cuando menos te lo imaginas sientes miedo y al mismo tiempo decepción al darte cuenta que no es lo que esperabas._

_Por mucho tiempo me hice el tonto, quería salir de aquí, poderte ir a buscar y pedirte ´´perdón´´… pero nunca llegue más allá de la puerta de casa._

_Me case, y __como dos niños empezamos a jugar. Las escondidillas fue tu elección y yo simplemente decidí hacerte caso. Te busque debajo de toda aquella piedra que pasaba por mi camino, por todos los pueblos que en algún momento conocí y que ahora ni recuerdo, ´p__ero entendí que ya no estaba solo. _

Limpie mi rostro, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer desde que había recibido el sobre esta mañana.

_Hubo una llamada tras otra las que se debieron haber registrado en tu teléfono, pero tu buzón de voz decidió cerrarme las puertas. _

En aquel tiempo decidí cambiar de celular, no quería escuchar más gritos ni mucho menos escucharlo a él, sabía que no era tiempo y que si tendríamos que hablar solo llegaría, pero nunca sabré cuando y por lo visto dudo que llegue.

_En mi boda te extrañe, extrañe como era bailar con mi mejor amiga, pero sabía que no podrías regresar. Ese día fue el mejor y el peor, el mejor porque me case, el peor porque no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Ese día recordé que esa era nuestra fase favorita, la luna llena, fue hermosa, salió como nunca antes la había observado, pero tú no estabas aquí para verla._

Él se había casado en ese tiempo, fue todo tan rápido. Había salido en los periódicos dicho evento, Clarie lucia _hermosa_, aun sabiendo que la palabra le quedaba corta. Él lucia con un smoking color negro, la corbata había sido gris; sonríe con tristeza al notar que hasta mi madre estaba en dicha boda. Pude haber hecho un teatro por la razón de que mi madre había ido a tal fiesta, pero no podía, no tenía derecho a meterme donde no fui requerida y sobre todo no tenía el valor de dar la cara.

_Aun sigo sin creer que hace exactamente cuatro años te perdí, perdí a mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y sobre todo una gran mujer en mi vida. Me sentía desesperado aquella vez, no entendía que había hecho mal, porque todo tenía que salir así. Yo… en verdad… siempre te he querido pero nunca he llegado a sentir más… Por momentos llego a creer que todo esto es una pesadilla, que nunca te fuiste, que simplemente estas en algún viaje de negocios o algo similar y que no has podido venir por falta de tiempo, pero al ver a mi esposa, ver el anillo, me recuerda cada una de las palabras que te llegue a decir, es como si la película se volviera a ver una y otra vez. _

Arrugue la carta sin ni siquiera terminarla de leer, trate de aventarla al cesto de basura, pero no podía. No entendía a que venía todo esto, sabía que teníamos que arreglarlo todo, pero él había hecho que ese lazo estuviera ya dependiendo de un hilo.

_¿En algún momento te preguntaste si yo era feliz?_

_Lo más esencial es que la respuesta sea sí, pero temo decirte que no lo soy. Estoy tramitando mi divorcio, hace medio año descubrí que la única mujer a la que he amado me ha traicionado. En aquel momento sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, tanto, que llegue a creer que no podía volver a vivir. No me he podido divorciar, ya que estoy esperando a que él niño que espera sea oficialmente mío. No sé si realmente sea yo el padre o no, pero si lo soy no dejare a mi hijo con ella._

Un gemido se alcanzo a escuchar, cerré lo ojos. No quería imaginar que era el tener que ver a un pequeño Edward, uno que ni siquiera fuera creado por nosotros. Estaba hecha un lio al creer que ella nunca lo amo, quería regresar y decirle tantas cosas. Pero ni siquiera las palabras no se procesaban, ninguna de ellas llegaba a salir. Como es que ella pudo llegar a tanto, solo por hacer daño, solo por tenerlo a _él_.

_Sé que aquella noche no fue la mejor de todas, en realidad, no era como yo había pensado nuestro reencuentro, pero… los recuerdos volvieron. Los gritos de aquella noche, tus sollozos a través del teléfono, se me vinieron a la mente y me desquite contigo. Te eche la culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado, pero sé que… Bella tú no tienes la culpa de amar al ser equivocado, como yo también lo hago… _

En cierta parte él tenía razón, nos habíamos enamorado de la persona equivocada. Me dolió el pecho al leer esto, nunca había estado tan segura hasta donde llegaba el amor que él me tenía y con esto me comprobó que él nunca me había querido más allá de lo que alguna vez yo me imagine. Solo era un error el que yo sentía por él.

_Por momentos desee poderme enamorar de ti, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerte caer en mentiras. Pude haberte ilusionado y creado todo un mundo para que volvieras, pero no podía ser egoísta, no podía lastimarte más de lo que ya estabas._

_Sé que es la manera más cobarde de hablar, pero después de aquella noche no tengo cara para verte, solo espero… o mejor dicho… _

_Solo pido una oportunidad, una…_

_Yo en verdad te necesito…_

Habían pasado exactamente 2 días desde que yo llegue a Londres, Emmett insistió en que le contara que había pasado en Seattle. Trate de contarle las cosas de mejor manera sin exaltarme, pero no dio resultado, al contarle exactamente lo que había pasado quiso regresar a Seattle a _hablar_ con su hermano. Se sentía defraudado por ellos, en primera por haberme alentado a que hablara con Edward y lo segundo por no poder darle su merecido.

No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que hare, no entendía muchas partes de esta carta y sobre todo el día de su boda; si tanto ama a Clarie que tenía que estar haciendo yo en su mente mientras bailaba con su mujer. Porque tenía que regresar ahora cuando todo lo tenía bien, cuando había encontrado mi estabilidad.

Subí a mi habitación, buscando ese viejo celular _¿Donde estas? –_ me pregunte. Empecé por los cajones de al lado de la cama. Saque cajas, recibos, dulces, pero nada. _Diablos, quizás este en el closet. _Deje las cosas en la cama, con la carta.

Buscar en mi closet iba hacer toda una aventura, tenía demasiadas cajas; libros, bolsas, ropa que ya no usaba, cajas con papeles importantes y otro que eran trabajos de la universidad. Me remangue la blusa que traía y saque la primera caja _Libros, Revistas y Cd´s . _

Sonreí al ver el primer libro ´´_Hombre perfecto´´ _recordé que lo había leído hace tiempo, antes de venirme a Londres. Había sido uno de los libros más importantes para mis amigas y para mi, el encontrar al _hombre perfecto_ de dicha lista era una fantasía para cualquiera, pero al final de cuentas el único _hombre perfecto_ que existe es una mujer.

Saque algunas revistas que llegue a coleccionar, unas eran de modas que Alice me llegaba a regalar, otras simplemente eran de información y una que otra, la cual para muchas la _biblia_ de las mujeres ´´_Cosmopolitan´´_ no es que tuviera algo en contra de esa revista, pero no era algo que realmente me llamara la atención. Vacié la caja y no había salido nada, solo algunos cd´s los cuales me trajeron buenos recuerdos y otros simplemente no sabía por qué los tenía.

Tome varias cajas revisando una por una, pero el celular nunca salió. Me acorde de la caja que había tirado hace años, pero ahí no lo había echado, no tuve el valor de hacerlo, era un recuerdo de mi vida, uno que había acompañado en tantas cosas.

-¿Bella que tanto haces? – pregunto Jaz haciendo que pegara un brinco - lo siento no era mi intención asustarte – mientras cerraba la puerta

-No hay problema, estaba buscando un celular que tenía guardado – conteste mientras volvía a meter todo a las cajas

-¿Celular? ¿Y para que guardarías uno si no lo usas?- Jasper tomo alguno de mis libros

-Quería verificar algo, pero no lo encuentro –mientras volvía a sacar otra caja

-Déjame ayudarte –

-Gracias

_Por aquí debe de estar _– estaba revisando la caja de cables de la computadora y algunas cosas que ya no ocupada, pero algunas veces a Emmett le servían. Encontré algunas fotos durante la búsqueda, la navidad en casa de mis padrinos, también de mis XV y la de Alice, el viaje a Phoenix que hice con Edward cuando había ido a visitar a Papá.

Después de una hora, me había dado por vencida.

-Jaz creo que esta perdido, ya no tiene caso que lo busque – todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bella ¿De dónde conoces a los Cullen? –

Deje la caja en su lugar y me voltee hacia él. Tenía algunas fotos en la mano y otras estaban en la cama.

-Carlisle y Esme son mis padrinos y Emmett es mi mejor amigo – me sentí confundida, los Cullen eran bien conocidos por aquí, pero Jaz ni siquiera era de Londres. - ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿De dónde los conoces? Sé que mi padrino es bien reconocido, pero que yo sepa tú no te desarrollas en esa rama

-Bueno, se que… Bella tú… ¿tú conoces a Alice? –

-Jaz ¿qué es lo que quieres tratar de decir?- me cruce de brazos, definitivamente hoy era el día en que los hermanos Cullen estaban presentes.

-Yo… bueno… Alice es mi esposa –

Parpadee al escucharlo, por un momento creí que me estaba jugando una broma.

-Sé que quizás estés molesta por no decir nada, bueno en realidad yo no lo sabía, hasta ahorita que mire las fotos. Alice me comento que perdido a su mejor amiga y que ya no estaba en Seattle, pero que tú seas la misma a la q…

-Espera – lo corte, necesitaba procesar todo esto. Sé qué el mundo es realmente pequeño, pero de encontrar al esposo de tu ex - mejor amiga y sobre todo tenerlo en tu casa, por tanto tiempo – tu eres Jasper – no supe porque, pero sonó demasiado estúpido.

-Si, solo que estoy tan acostumbrado a que me digan Jaz que ese día me presente así, yo lo siento…

-Tranquilo – quise sonreír pero no puede.

-Yo no sé qué decir, no puedo creer que haya vivido todo este tiempo con la mejor amiga de mi esposa, espera a que Alice se …

-No, ella no se puede enterar Jaz – su rostro se mostro confuso. Era de esperarse, no creo que él sepa realmente lo que paso y dudo que lo quiera escuchar. Al final de cuentas Alice es su esposa y mi comentario saldría sobrando.

-Pero ella tiene tiempo buscándote y creo que es lo mejor ¿no crees?

-En realidad Jaz no, de hecho no sé si lo sepas, pero Emmett también vive en Londres y algunas veces suele venir a casa, todavía estoy asombrada como es que no sean topado –

El silencio en el cuarto hacia que me desesperar un poco, dudaba en contarle lo que paso en realidad o simplemente dejar como si nada hubiera pasado. Tome aire para seguir guardando las cosas y las fotos, Jasper me ayudaba con algunas, pero seguíamos sin hablar. Era lógico que él estuviera confundido por mi reacción y sinceramente yo lo estaba, creo que si me hubieran hablado de Alice en la mañana o ayer hubiera explotado. Tenía que darle la vuelta a la hoja, empezar de nuevo y más ahora que aunque suene estúpido, _ellos volvieron hacer parte de mi vida._

Terminamos de acomodar el cuarto y me senté en la cama recargándome en la cabecera, mientras Jaz hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

-¿Puedo saber que paso en realidad? ¿Por qué no quieres que Alice se entere? – respire profundo, recordar muchas veces no era algo bueno para mí.

-Bueno … yo me vine de Seattle hace ya cuatro años– carraspee tratando de hablar claro- yo… yo estaba enamorada de Edward en ese tiempo cuando él me llevo a comprar el anillo para Clarie – cerré los ojos tratando de alejar aquel momento- Alice y Clarie se volvieron las mejores amigas, en realidad no supe como paso eso; al principio ella siempre tenía escusas para salir conmigo, dejo de invitarme a comer o ir al centro comercial, hasta que por otras personas me entere que habían esparcido el rumor de mi enamoramiento con Edward. Al principio no creí que fuera verdad, de que mi mejor amiga o mejor dicho a la que llamaba mejor amiga hubiera hecho eso. – no creía que fuera correcto lo que estaba haciendo, contándole a Jaz lo que había pasado.-

Yo se lo había confiado, creo que era uno de mis más grandes secretos en aquel tiempo. Yo nunca quise hacerle frente, no lo encontré necesario, creo que lo único bueno que hice – _por así decirlo - _fue irme distanciando de ella poco a poco, al final de cuentas yo ya no le hacía falta, ella ya tenía a Clarie y era normal que se llevara bien con ella, era su cuñada. – Jasper simplemente asintió, dándome en tener que prosiguiera. -

Cuando me vine a Londres fue un día después de enterarme que Edward le iba a pedir matrimonio a Clarie, sabía que era la salida más cobarde, pero era mi única salida. Me habían ofrecido el intercambio a Londres para el que sería el siguiente semestre, pero decidí moverlo todo y venirme a Londres – sonreí con nostalgia- y ve, al final de cuentas me termine quedando aquí. – Jaz solo sonrió dándose cuenta que fue verdad, nunca regrese a Seattle hasta esta vez- Después de haberme instalado en Londres, Alice me hablo enojada, diciendo que yo había echado a perder la boda a su hermano, que por mi culpa él ya no sonreía y que lo había hecho infeliz. Al principio no le creí – _y era cierto no le encontré sentido a eso- _se me hacía estúpido de su parte que ella me reclamara todo eso y sobre todo de ella; era mi mejor amiga y lo más común hubiera sido que me preguntara como estaba o mejor dicho que si pensaba regresar o no sé, pero no fue así. En cierta parte me dio a entender que las cosas iban a estar mejor sin mí. – _tenía que aceptar que me sentía bien contando todo esto, ni a Emmett ni a Rosalie se los había dicho, siempre eran pequeñas partes las que contaba- _Después de eso pasaron dos meses y supe que me estaba buscando junto con Edward. Gracias a uno de mis amigos me entere que les habían preguntado sobre mi paradero, y eso hizo que yo me asustara al principio, no sabía qué era lo que ellos querían de mi. Suena estúpido pero fue verdad, al saber que ellos hacían eso opte por que comentaran que ellos no sabían nada sobre mí. Hasta hace poco - mientras tomaba la carta de Edward – esta mañana recibí esto de Edward, es lo único que tengo de ellos y bueno las fotos que acabas de ver y solo porque son cosas que me traje de Seattle esta vez que fui.

-En verdad no sé qué decirte – Jaz se notaba algo afligido por lo que acaba de contar

-Jaz quiero que sepas que no lo hago por hacer ver mal a Alice, lo último que quiero es que tú estés mal con ella.

-No, no es eso Bella. Es solo que yo estuve todo ese momento con Alice, la vi llorar, contratar a los mejores para encontrarte. Muchas veces le pregunte por que era tanta la insistencia de saber tu paradero. No es que no me gustara que ella te buscara, si no que muchas veces la miraba tan perdida que en verdad me preocupe. Alice ya no era como antes, había dejado de ser como era, con decirte que las compras ya no era su ruta de escape, todo lo había dejado a un lado. Al principio creí que era un capricho y me anime a comentarle a Carlisle y fue él quien me dijo que tú habías sido importante en la vida de ellos.

Sentí mi corazón apretarse al escuchar que yo había sido eso para ellos. Jugué con el bordo de mi camiseta, esperando a que Jasper pudiera contarme algo más pero ni siquiera pasó eso. Cuando menos me lo imagine Jasper me tenía abrazada mientras yo lloraba.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en volver a verla? – negué separándome de él- ¿cómo es que Edward dio contigo?

-Simplemente dio conmigo – _ no era algo que deseaba averiguar- _pero Jasper, solo espero que tu no le digas nada a Alice y esto es algo que tenemos que hablar con Emmett

Jasper asintió mientras me levantaba para salir del cuarto, tomando las llaves y mi chamarra.

---

Edward POV

-Y bien Edward, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Qué tan cierto es el rumor de que te estás divorciando?

Trate de que la sonrisa del rostro no se borrara, esta pregunta llevaba persiguiéndome por meses, primero mi familia, mis amigos y por último los medios. -_Claro mi mujer me puso los cuernos con el que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo, mientras yo estaba de gira o simplemente en mi propia cara y yo ni en cuenta-_ esperaba que le dijera eso.

-Si llevo meses tramitándolo, ya sabes cuando la química deja de existir …- me interrumpió

-Lo sé, pero lo que nos sorprende es que después de cuatro años, ni siquiera tuvieron hijos.

_No porque ella no los quería o mejor dicho, no conmigo. _

-Queríamos disfrutar un poco más de nuestro matrimonio, pero las cosas no se dieron como tal – voltee hacia el reloj que había detrás de ella, _solo cinco minutos._

Cuando menos lo imagine la entrevista había acabado, me despedí del presentador y salí casi corriendo hacia donde estaba Jacob, no había comprendido de qué trato la entrevista, conteste monótonamente y sobre todo era algo que llevaba ensayado. Jacob me saludo pero yo ni siquiera le dije ´´_hola´´_ lo último que quería hacer era salir de aquí, antes de que empezaran a bombardearme con preguntas sobre mi divorcio.

-¿Sabes que desde hoy no te los podrás quitar de encima verdad? – role lo ojos al escucharlo, era la quinta vez en el día que me decía lo mismo.

Sabía lo que hacía, desde hace más de un año sabía que pedirle el divorcio a Clarie iba hacer lo mejor para mí.

-Ya hombre deja de divagar, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer

-Crees que podríamos parar un poco, no se quizás ir a comer o ir a c….

-Edward deja de hacerte el tonto, quieras o no tienes que tomar ese vuelo, tenemos que ir a Londres.

_Como si fuera lo más fácil y más cuando es Bella quien vive ahí. _

-Y sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que estar allá, no solo por tu carrera, si no por ella. – suspire pesadamente. Me molestaba saber que Jacob tenía la razón en ocasiones y esta vez lo era,

-Anda vámonos, ya que no quieres que se nos haga tarde.

Entre a la camioneta sentándome hasta el final, mientras me ponía los audífonos

-Solo espero que las cosas funcionen – escuche a Jacob decirle a Leah quien venía al lado de él

-Yo también – contesto dándole un beso

_Yo también espero que las cosas funciones, que pueda volver con ella y sobre todo tenerla conmigo…_

* * *

_Chicas!! Las extrañe… bueno ya estoy de vuelta, pues que les diré, la escuela esta semana estuvo muy cruel, con decirles a mi casa solo he llegado a dormir, y aparte de que algunas cosas pasaron, créanme no quieren estar en mi situación y más cuando quieren tratar de entender a su mejor amigo y lo único que hace él es confundirlas un poco._

_Espero que les guste el cap. A mi en lo personal siento que va bien, no es como que digan mi favorito, pero me gusto. Bueno por lo que vieron ahí un Edward POV, así, el prox. Será de él, tratare de escribir la perspectiva d él…_

_Bueno desde ahorita les aviso que el prox. Cap tiene canción y va hacer ´´_**What You Mean To Me** es cantada por **Christopher Wilde´´ ****[ya saben el chico de la movie de Starstruck]**

_Las veo en la prox. Actualización _

_Las quiero…_

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	10. Cambios

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

9Capitulo

Cambios…

Bella POV

_..Puse en más de una ocasión mi corazón como ofrenda para llegar a ti… pero a lo único que pude llegar fue a la soberbia de tu alma._

_20 Diciembre 2010_

_Las noches pasaban sin ni siquiera contar que tanto había soñado. Había momentos en los que me sentía como una intrusa en su vida, en otros simplemente era una persona más…_

_Mi corazón decidió enamorarse de mi mejor amigo y yo decidí esperar a que él volteara a verme… pero eso… nunca llego._

_Fue suficiente en todo este tiempo, que durante cuatro años jure no volverme a enamorar, que encontraría el poder de olvidar lo que él me hizo sentir, no dejaría que ni siquiera una simple mosca se acerca a mí… pero mírame a hora… estas aquí, no se a cuantos kilómetros, pidiendo que vuelva, gritándome a los cuatro vientos que me necesitas…y ¿yo? Acaso nunca te preguntaste si yo te necesite, si yo hubiera regresado… ¿me hubieras aceptado de nuevo?…_

_Han pasado tantas cosas, tanto así, que ni siquiera sé si es bueno que estés pensando esto… le jure muchas veces al tiempo que te iba a olvidar, que esta ciudad iba hacer única, a tal extremo que haría como si nunca hubieses existido… pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer._

_Comprendí que el llevar tanto dentro de mí causaba un dolor inexplicable, que existían tantas lágrimas secas en mi cuerpo, y sobre todo recuerdos que ni siquiera tengo presentes y uno del cual tu hermana fue testigo y nunca hizo nada. _

_Sé que esto no es importante para ti, nunca lo fue… o mejor dicho, no me atreví a contarte la verdad… todos creen que el rumor fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero no lo fue, estuve a punto de ser violada por el mejor amigo de tu hermana, por aquel grupo de personas que se decían ser sus mejores amigos y sabes, ni siquiera estuviste tú ahí… para mí… pero aun así siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo._

_B.S _

Llevaba exactamente tres horas mirando la carta, sabía que en cualquier momento la encontraría…_sigo sin entender por qué nunca se la diste…_

-Bella, no sé que tienes en contra de esa carta, pero ya deja de verla como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer - grito Emmett

-Lo siento, pero es que… olvídalo mejor, ¿Qué quieren los chicos para comer? –

Edward POV

_Me sentía como un león enjaulado, esperando a que su domador sirviera la comida y este fuera a dormir…_

Estaba viviendo en Londres desde hace un mes y todavía no tenía señales de Bella. Año nuevo la pase solo, mis padres llamaron por teléfono, Jasper había venido a casa por un momento pero se tuvo que ir ya que tenía una cena en la casa donde estaba viviendo, Emmett y Alice fueron muy sutiles al hablar ´´_Feliz Año Nuevo Hermano´´, _era lo único que había en la contestadora. Jacob y Leah habían regresado a Seattle para estar con su familia. Yo hubiera salido como siempre a disfrutar solo y olvidarme del porque estoy aquí, pero ni para eso tuve fuerzas.

Llame a Bella un par de veces, pero ni siquiera me contestaba, su buzón de voz era el único consuelo que yo tenía.

Me deje caer en el sofá, recordando hace tiempo su antiguo mensaje… ´´ _Por el momento no podre responderte…Edward no seas insistente cuando pueda te llamare, te quiero´´ _ no sabía del dolor que había causado todo este tiempo, ni siquiera… es más no puedo asegurar que en el algún momento pudiera tener el valor de medirlo… la necesitaba, la quería conmigo, ya no quería tenerla lejos… pase mis manos por mi rostro, quería quitar toda la frustración que tenia.

Jacob había hablado conmigo todos los días preguntándome si iba a seguir así, ocultando las cosas, viviendo bajo estas sombras… nunca sabía que contestarle, alguna palabra de más o menos era el inicio de una revolución.

Antes de venir a Londres había platicado con Jacob haciéndole ver que en verdad necesitaba salir de ahí, que quería un aire nuevo, quizás una ciudad donde vivir ya definitivamente. Él sabía lo que había pasado con Bella y él fue quien me hizo ver que yo nunca _la olvide_…

_´´Tu nunca te casaste por amor, ni siquiera la amabas Edward… todavía sigo sin entender cómo es que nunca tuviste los pantalones para hacerle frente y declararte como debe de ser, dejaste que las cosas se te salieran de las manos, según tú te habías enamorado de Clarie, pero dime ¿nunca pensaste en ella en tu noche de bodas?, ¿en tu boda?, ¿en cada parte de tu vida? Edward tu sabes que cometiste errores, que aquella vez en que le gritaste no fue por el hecho de que tu mejor amiga se fuera… lo hiciste por la desesperación de que ella nunca leyó las señales que tu le mandabas, porque aunque me duela decirlo, eres pésimo tratando de dar entender algo que quieres, a alguien que deseas…´´_

Avente la taza de café contra la pared, los pedazos de la taza salieron en diferente dirección dejando que la mancha de café se esparciera por la pared y parte de la alfombra. Jacob había tenido tanta razón, amaba a Bella, pero también había amado a Clarie, quizás no de la misma forma, pero las amaba. El tiempo que he estado aquí ni siquiera Clarie ha sido buena para hablarme o preguntarme qué ha pasado, se de ella por los noticieros y por uno que otro periódico donde muestran que sale con su nueva pareja.

_Tan si quiera ella si está siendo feliz… _pase mi mano por mi pelo, dejándolo peor de lo que ya estaba. Me levante con cuidado, tome las llaves y mi celular, salí del departamento en dirección hacia un café o algún lugar tranquilo. _Un lugar más tranquilo que donde vivía._ Camine sin parar durante una media hora, sin encontrar algo realmente bueno, volteaba a algunas librerías que parecían más cafeterías. Uno que otro bar, restaurantes pero nada llamaba mi atención.

-Disculpe joven, ¿podría decirme la hora? – me detuvo una señora, quien se miraba a simple vista que iba algo retrasada

-Es medio día – conteste, mostrándole la hora

-Oh muchas gracias

-No hay cuidado

Camine sin rumbo más de una vez, algunas personas llegaban a pararme pidiéndome algún autógrafo o simplemente un cigarrillo o alguna moneda.

_Solo necesito verla. _Y sí, era lo único que necesitaba en este momento. Quería poner en orden cada una de mis ideas, sueños y sobre todo mi vida con ella o sin ella. Había aprendido en todo este tiempo, que el amar a la persona equivocada te llevaba a cometer estupidez tras estupidez, tanto así que hasta a tus amigos llegas a perder.

Me deje caer en la primera banca que mire, pase mis manos por mi rostro. _No solono pudiste olvidarla, si no que apenas comprendiste que también la amabas_, eran ciertas esas palabras, ame a dos personas al mismo tiempo, me enamore de una y de la otra ha sido mi sombra por años, ha sido la causante de mis noches de desvelo, mientras que con la persona que cumplí mi sueño fue una flor disfrazada de rosa. _No solo el disculparse será la solución a tú problema_, no quería que nadie me dijera nada, simplemente quería actuar y dejarme llevar por los instintos, pero recordé que por seguir mis impulsos sin ni siquiera pensarlo la había alejado.

Flash Back

_20 Enero 2010_

_Me aferre a mi mismo escuchando aquella canción tenia tanto de lo que yo en algún momento quería que pasara, que ella regresara a casa, que estuviéramos juntos. En este tiempo entendi que no podía estar sin ella, que el amor que siempre sentí no era ni sano ni puro, simplemente paso a ser enfermizo con el paso del tiempo. _

_-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – pregunto Sara_

_-Si, es solo que… a veces no es fácil escribir y cantar algo que te hace recordar y sabes que tienes tanta culpa._

_-La amas, eso es lo que cuenta _

_Asentí, Sara tomo posición en el piano, mientras yo le hacía segunda en el piano que estaba enfrente de ella. Quizás la versión que se escucharía fuera una simple con un piano, pero esta era especial. _

_Fin Flash Back_

_Come home  
come home  
cause i've been waiting for you  
for so long  
for so long  
and right now theres a war between the vanities  
but all i see is you and me  
the fight for you is all i've ever known  
ever known  
so come home_

_Come Home- One Republic & Sara Bareilles _

Narrador POV

Los días en Londres habían sido nublados, creo que Edward ni Bella lo habían tomado en cuenta.

Bella había seguido con su vida, ya no recibía nada referente a Edward, por una parte sintió que su corazón se apretaba, pero también comprendió que él la dejaría hacer su vida.

Edward era harina de otro costal, la mayor parte de su tiempo estaba encerrado en el pequeño estudio que había hecho en casa. Tenía tantas notas en su cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar. Se había citado un par de veces con Sara para volver a tener mancuerna en alguna canción, pero Sara simplemente podría ayudarlo esta vez con la letra.

Había pasado tanto en sus vidas que ni siquiera ni el uno o el otro trataba de pensar en sus vidas pasadas. Era como si todo estuviera empezando a sanar, que aquellas heridas que fueron profundas y que ahora se volvieron superficiales.

Jasper había vuelto a Chicago a reencontrarse con Alice esta misma le pregunto que había encontrado a Bella y que vivía en Londres, ahora solo era esperar que ella tuviera el valor para hablarle. Él simplemente negó y abrazo a su mujer, _si ella supiera con quien viví todo este tiempo_.

Ireri y Nico habían visto más de una vez a Edward en alguna cafetería lejana a la ciudad. Al principio Ireri quiso acercarse hablar con él pero Nico se lo negó, ´´_no son nuestros problemas, él y Bella tienen que arreglarlo a su manera_. ´´

Todos sabían que hasta cierto tiempo las cosas cambiarían, no sabían si era para bien o para mal, pero tendrían que vivir con aquello.

Edward amaba a Bella, pero sabía que dentro de él todavía existía un extraño sentimiento por Carlie. Bella por otra parte había empezado a salir con Richard primo de Rosalie, llevaban tres meses juntos, acepto que también necesitaba sentirse amada y era algo que Richard le ofrecía a pesar de saber la verdad.

Nadie pudo negar que dentro de esos tres meses que Bella estaba viviendo una etapa de desintoxicación, que ella no podría jurar que olvido a Edward porque sería una de las más grandes mentiras. Ella lo amaba, tanto que todavía guardaba su corazón para él, aun sabiendo que Richard estaba ahí.

_Solo se necesita tiempo, tiempo para entender que podemos amar, que también tenemos que perdonar, que tenemos que sanar y sobre todo que tenemos que aprender a encontrar el amor en el lugar donde menos te imaginas. _

Bella POV

-Solo necesito tiempo- susurre delante de Richard

Edward POV

-Quiero volver a verla – le conteste a Jacob

Bella POV

-Creo que será mejor terminar – mientras tome su mano, sabía que dolería, no tanto para mí, si no él dolor iba hacer para él.

Edward POV

-Deseo que ella sea feliz y si este es el adiós, quiero que sepa que la amo. – mientras tomaba las llaves de casa

Bella POV

-Perdóname – recogía su bolso

Edward POV

-Solo necesito un tiempo, quizás no meses ni días, necesito minutos para armarme de valor, para hacerle frente y decirle todo lo que siento – mientras le gritaba a Jacob quien estaba a un lado de la puerta. No voltee atrás, sabía que él en este momento iba a estar riéndose de lo que acababa de decir.

Bella POV

-Creo que he tardado tanto en haber dicho esto – se acerco a despedirse de Richard.

Edward POV

-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde – susurre mientras caminaba colina bajo

Bella POV

-No te amo como tú deseas, te quiero como un amigo a un hermano y por eso me tengo que ir. No he podido olvidar, quizás el sanar ha sido lento pero he sabido que puedo vivir sin él, es solo que tú no tienes la culpa de cargar con ello y no te quiero arrastrar a esto. – Richard me abrazo como si supiera que nunca más volvería a verme.

-Lo entiendo, hice lo mejor que pude – susurro en su oído- solo se feliz, encuéntralo y dile la verdad, no necesitas seguir viviendo así.

-Yo…

-Solo hazlo Bella, han pasado más de seis años y no han podido hablar, y aun sabiendo que él vive en la misma ciudad que tú, no te has animado a verlo.

-Gracias –

Había llegado el tiempo de poder hacerle frente a tanta estupidez que se había formado con el tiempo. Estaba decidida a cambiar las cosas para no tener un felicidad comprada, quería estar bien con él, creo que sería lo mejor tanto para él como para mí.

Salí casi corriendo de casa de Richard rumbo al café donde él estaba todas las tardes. Lo había estado observando un tiempo en una de las tantas veces que salía de casa por la desesperación. Se miraba triste, siempre sonreía pero sus ojos nunca brillaban. Cuando tocaba en aquel café a petición de la gente, su rostro cambiaba, era como si le dieras un dulce a un niño.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que a pesar de todo volvería a dejar caer mi barrera. Me había cansado en todo este tiempo. Entendí que el resignarte no era algo bueno para nadie, pero que por momentos tenías que recurrir a ello, como yo lo hice y es algo de lo cual no me arrepiento.

Tome aire y entre a la cafetería, volteando a ambos lados para encontrar un mejor lugar para cuando el decidiera llegar aquí. Algunas personas de las que estaban aquí voltearon a verme, regalándome una sonrisa.

-Por fin te decidiste por entrar a tomar una taza de café – dijo una de las meseras

-Sí – conteste-

-¿Y bien que pedirás?

-Solo una taza de chocolate

-Está bien, pasa a sentarte y no te preocupes no tarda en llegar siempre viene a tocar a esta hora, no puede quedarle mal a todas sus fans que lo esperan.- aquel comentario hizo que riera

Sonreí al notar que sus fans eran simplemente parejas y alguna que otra joven, pero solo eran eso _fans_. Me senté en una de las mesas de en medio, desde aquí se podría ver con claridad el piano.

La chica había dejado el chocolate en la mesa junto con una rebanada de pastel.

-Cortesía de la casa – dijo sonriendo desviando su mirada hacia la puerta- creo que ha llegado, solo espero que las cosas se arreglen

Las manos empezaron a sudarme, sabía que a partir de hoy se escribiría otra historia. Di un pequeño salto cuando se escucho la campanilla del lugar.

_Solo espero que todo salga bien y me escuche._

_Hola chicas, las extrañe mucho! Sé que tarde bastante en subir pero sinceramente la escuela me exprimió. Tengo prácticamente una semana que salí de vacaciones y fue lo mejor, me desintoxique de todo, de mis problemas, escuela, tareas etc. _

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, desde aquí la historia empieza a tomar otra ruta, una de la cual ni siquiera yo me esperaba por que el capitulo salió así. Es como la cuarta vez que me pasa esto, en Siempre Te Amare me paso… espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo, creo que por fin ya van hablar y creo que muchas cositas entenderán porque Edward están estúpido o lo fue…_

_Cuídense _

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	11. Last Request

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

*CHICAS NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

10 Capitulo

Last Request *_La canción es de Paolo Nutini y se llama Last request_

Bella POV

10 Capitulo

Last Request

Bella POV

_Edward había entrado a la cafetería sin ni siquiera notar mi presencia –algo que agradecía hasta ahora- observe como interactuaba con las personas de aquí. La misma chica que me atendió lo saludo como si fueran los mejores amigos. Me recordó un poco de cómo se comportaba él con Clarie. Algunas señoras sonreían coquetamente cuando él pasaba a su lado y les regalaba un beso en la mejilla. _

_Vamos Edward que nos presentaras hoy- grito un señor desde una esquina_

_Bueno, es algo totalmente nuevo –dejo su saco a un lado del banquillo - tanto así que me recuerda a una persona mi mejor amiga. _

_Si claro, tú mejor amiga- contesto uno de los señores quien compartía mesa con la dependienta del lugar._

_Bueno tanto así mi mejor amiga no lo es ya. Por mi estupidez ella se fue y me arrepiento de a verla alejado de todos los que la querían._

_No espero a que nadie le contestara, levanto la tapa del piano y jugó con las notas un poco, tanto así que toco un poco de mí cuna. Se me salió un suspiro, haciendo que me ganara un par de miradas y risas de lagunas señoras del lugar. _

_Creo que no eres la única que ha caído en el encanto de Edward – dijo una señora que estaba a un lado de mí._

_Creo que no, nunca lo he hecho- susurre lo último_

_¿Disculpa? – su mirada me hizo sentirme algo culpable_

_Es solo que me recuerda a alguien_

_Ella sonrió como si entendiera un poco de que es lo que pasaba – porque siempre los mayores tienen la habilidad de saber qué es lo que nos pasa- tomo mi mano y la apretó. _

_Anda siéntate a un lado de él, creo que ya es tiempo ¿no?_

_Slow down, lie down  
Remember it's just you and me  
Don't sell out, bow out  
Remember how this used to be..  
I just want you to know something... is that alrigth?  
__Baby let's get closer tonigth_

_Ni siquiera supe que fue lo que impulso hacerlo, me levante con cuidado dejando mi chaqueta y mi bolsa en la mesa. Algunos solo se me quedaban viendo como si ya supieran que esto iba a pasar. _

_Grant my last request and just let me hold you,  
don't shrug your shoulders.  
Lay down beside me  
Sure I can accept that we are going nowhere,  
but one last time let's go there.  
__Lay down beside me, ohh_

_Sentí mi corazón pararse por un momento, estaba a dos pasos de él, a dos de volverlo a tener a lado de mí como antes. _

_Lleve mi mano a mi boca, tratando de no sollozar. Cada frase de esa canción que dolía, era como si estuviera describiendo una despedida, una de la cual en este momento no estaba preparada para dar. No quería que él se decidiera, quería que esto ya fuera de los dos, quisiera saber en dónde y con quien me estoy arriesgando otra vez. Me senté a un lado de él con cuidado, no queriendo que él terminara. _

_I've found that I'm bound to wander down  
that long way road, ohhh  
And I realise all about your lies  
But I'm no wiser than the fool that I was before  
I just want you to know... is that alrigth?  
__Baby let's get closer tonigth_

_Edward se percato que estaba al lado de él, sonreí pero cuando él me correspondió, su sonrisa no era lo que yo esperaba, yo quería aquella donde me mostraba su felicidad, la que por muchas veces lleve tatuada en mis recuerdos. Su rostro estaba bañado de lagrimas- no por favor- tenía miedo de que ya fuera demasiado tarde, que las cosas en nosotros ya hayan cambiado, que el camino ahora si fuera totalmente diferente._

_Baby, baby, baby  
Tell me how can... How can this be wrong?_

_Yo también deseaba saber donde estaba mal, porque entendía que aquí solo había eso malos entendidos, falta de comunicación, falta de ser uno mismo con el otro, falta de amor y sobre todo de la confianza que teníamos._

_El no tenía toda la culpa yo también cargaba con ella, pero el tiempo me hizo ver hasta ahora que yo se lo había dejado todo a él. _

_Oohhh wohhoh, yeah  
Lay down beside me  
One last time let's go there  
Lay down beside me_

__

_Tome su mano cuando termino, escuche los aplausos que provenían de su pequeño público. El simplemente se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a aceptar que yo estaba al lado de él._

_Estoy aquí y no quiero volverme a ir, no quiero separarme otra vez de ti. – susurre –no hagas que me vuelva a alejar, no quiero tener que decir adiós una vez más, porque esta vez no creo poder soportarlo. _

_Te amo tanto que el alejarte sería para mí un sacrificio más en mi vida. Solo no me dejes caer, que es lo que menos espero en este momento – contesto- solo quédate a mi lado esta vez. Es mi última petición. – y yo asentí. _

_Hola chicas espero que estén muy bien, bueno sé que no es capitulo nuevo, pero tuve que hacerle un pequeñísima modificación para el capitulo que viene, se que anduve POR MUCHO tiempo desaparecida y la verdad no tengo una excusa que de verdad me sirva para que me perdonen, simplemente NO TUVE YA IMAGINACION. Mi MUSA se perdió y apenas hace tiempo volvió, he estado en un proyecto personal últimamente, también contándole que ya estoy en clases de la Universidad… pero ya, estoy de vuelta, he estado verificando el siguiente capítulo y ya está listo, solo son pequeñas cosas, solo espero que siga siendo de su agrado…_

_Enserio MIL PERDONES…_

_At: Tutzy Cullen_


	12. Encuentros…inesperados…

_**Resignación**_

_**Summary:**_

_Deseo salir de aquí, donde nada me lo recuerde, donde pueda conocer algo mejor, que estar esperando a que mi mejor amigo, decida enamorarse de mí. _

11Capitulo

Encuentros…inesperados…

Bella POV

…_´´No puedo negar... que a pesar de que tu tiempo fue concedido, el mío sigue en el limbo... solo ayúdame a encontrar una manera para entender por qué las cosas siempre terminan así...´´ by Tutzy Cullen _

_Todo había sido un estúpido sueño… _ ni si quiera pude acercarme a saludarlo, creo que él tampoco me noto.

_Entro a la cafetería y fue caminando directamente al piano. La misma chica que me atendió le acerco un café y él simplemente le sonrió. Los presentes solo eran señores y una que otra joven. La misma canción de mi sueño era la que él había interpretado. Por momentos la misma chica que le sirvió el café, volteaba a verme de manera intranquila, como si trata de descifrar que hacía yo ahí - creo que hasta cierto punto yo era algo obvia, no dejaba de verlo- me hundí en mi lugar y me refugie en mi cazadora. Sabía que ni siquiera estaba frio en aquel lugar, pero yo sentía la piel fría, era un síntoma que hasta cierto punto era incomodo. Sudaba frio, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a sofocarme._

_Con cuidado trate de levantarme y tome mi bolso. El ya iba más de la mitad de la canción, ni siquiera se iba a dar cuenta que estuve aquí._

_La gente que estaban a un lado de mí voltearon a verme algo alarmados, una de las señoras me tomo de la mano y asintió como si ella fuera a quién le tenía que pedir permiso para retirarme. Abrí la puerta y esta ni siquiera un ruido hizo, simplemente me aleje de ahí con un paso demasiado lento, volteando hacia las demás calles buscando donde sentarme. _

_Todo estaba decidido, tenía que alejarme de cierta manera, de nueva cuenta. Ya no era por miedo, ya era por el hecho de que no estaba segura, me sentía fuera a de lugar en todo aquello, tampoco sabía que era lo que él quería, cada carta, sus flores etc. todo eso tenía un fin, uno del que ni siquiera él podría descifrar._

_Necesitábamos de cualquier manera un tiempo para ver que pasara con nuestras vidas, que pasara con él… y que pasara conmigo… _

Estaba hecho un lio, en verdad había pensando mil maneras de salir de aquí, pero Jasper me hizo ver las cosas de diferente manera. _Porque siempre tenía que existir alguien, que te hiciera abrir los ojos. _Creo que es una de las razones por la que también estaba llorando.

_Jasper fue quien me encontró en la calle me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a entrar a casa. _

_-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te ha estado pasando? – pregunto al dejarme en la sala- contesta Isabella, ¿Qué es lo que demonios pasa? Te veo por la mañana de una manera y en cuanto regreso, estas así. ¿Te han hecho algo?_

_No sabía que decirle, simplemente negaba o asentía. Tenía el cuerpo congelado; quería hablarle y decirle lo que pasaba, ya no quería estar así… tenía que dejar de hacer estupideces, que todo se arreglara y de cierta manera estar bien._

_-Edward – susurre- eso es lo que pasa – conteste, mientras lo escuchaba soltar un suspiro- pasa que cada vez que "quiero" arreglar las cosas, siempre me aterro, es como un barrera o no sé qué demonios sea… lo amo, sí y sé que… en cierto aspecto él me quiere, pero por estúpida... ya…_

_-Tranquilízate Bella – dijo Jasper- haber… - se sentó a un lado de mí- las cosas con Edward simplemente nunca han ido nada bien, creo que no solo es por ti, también él tiene culpa aquí, aparte de que les gusta generar más drama del que puede haber. ¿Qué problema van a tener al volver a platicar?... tienen que dejar todo su maldito orgullo a un lado, así nunca van a poder estar juntos…. Si eso es lo que desean._

Pedir más tiempo sería una estupidez… entendía que tenía miedo, pero… había que cambiar todo esto.

Me levante de la cama con cuidado, dejando las cobijas de una manera en que no me diera tentación de volver a acostarme. Tome lo primero que encontré de ropa sin ni siquiera fijarme si combinaba o no.

Durante la ducha lo único que pensaba era en como acercarme a él… pero _nada_, absolutamente nada salía. Resople cerrando la llave, tome una toalla, me mire al espejo. _Tu puedes-_le repetía a mi reflejo-_ lo has hecho anteriormente –_ lo volví a repetir mientras pasaba mis dedos por el cabello mojado- _una noche más, date un tiempo._

Termine de arreglarme y baje a la cocina, prepare un poco de comida y algunas botanas, no sabía si los chicos iban a estar o saldrían, pero tenía pensado salir un rato. Pero de lo que no sabía era si ir al mismo lugar de ayer o simplemente vagar. Deje un papel en el refrigerador y fui por mis cosas. Al regresar a la sala me di cuenta que de verdad estaba sola, los chicos por lo visto se olvidaron que tenían que dejar alguna nota o no se simplemente avisarme.

Suspire y salí de casa, ni siquiera me lleve el carro. Hoy quería que las cosas fueran un tanto diferentes.

Llevaba ya buen tramo caminando desde casa hacia donde estaba en este momento –_cercas del parque-_ y al otro lado de la esquina un centro comercial. Reí al recordar que Alice nunca salía de aquellos lugares, solo que fuera necesario o tuviera alguna cita con algún chico.

_Flash Back_

_Llevábamos exactamente dos horas recorriendo las tiendas y mis pies ya no aguantaban; creo que si en este momento los metiera en un balde de agua fría, terminarían por salir humito de ellos. _

_-Alice llevamos recorriendo un par de tiendas y sigo sin entender cómo es que no has encontrado unas botas que ponerte, si las de la tienda pasada eran bonitas.-dije señalando detrás de mi_

_-Tú lo has dicho Bella, eran "BONITAS", más no "HERMOSAS", anda vamos que solo quedan 3 tiendas más de zapatos._

_Asentí sin ni siquiera mover mucho la cabeza; no es que no me gustara salir con ella sino que hoy no tenía ánimos de nada. Edward había salido de nueva cuenta con Clarie –y si no mal recuerdo ya era la tercera semana que salían- y nuestros planes habían sido cambiados de nueva cuenta. _

_Flash Back_

Estaba caminando enfrente de las tiendas de zapatos y sonreí con nostalgia. _Tantas cosas en verdad habían cambiado._ Extrañaba aquella vida en cierto aspecto. A mis amigos, mi madre, mis compañeros, lo tenía prácticamente _todo_, solo faltaba _él_. Me di cuenta, que a pesar de que el tiempo me ha demostrado que he podido estar sin _él._ He sido feliz. Tuve éxito viniéndome aquí, he crecido como profesionista y ejerzo lo que más me gusta. Quizás no tengo una familia muy grande, pero tengo lo que por un momento llegue a soñar.

La dependienta de la tienda me sonrío y me saludo como si nos conociéramos de tiempo atrás, _algo realmente extraño. _Regrese el saludo y seguí con mi recorrido.

Pase por tienda de juguetes, discos, etc.… pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que hubiera un librería. Sabía que tenía tiempo sin venir y que pudo haber tenido remodelaciones dicho lugar y la librería era uno de ellos.

Abrí la puerta y la campanilla sonó, haciendo que algunos de los clientes voltearan. Me sonroje e hice como si no pasara nada. Llegue a la sección de _Drama_. Me reí en voz baja por mi ocurrencia –_quien necesita más drama, del que yo ya tengo-_ Romeo y Julieta, Flores en el ático, Orgullo y prejuicio_… _eran algunos nombres de algunos libros que posaban en las estanterías.

Dure una hora en aquel lugar, decidiéndome que libros llevar. Durante mi tiempo en la plaza, no hice más que pensar en mí y en los chicos. Compre algunas cosas con la finalidad de perder un poco el tiempo. Iba guardando mi cartera y acomodando un poco las bolsas, cuando choque con alguien. Mi reacción fue un _ lo siento_, pero para ella fue diferente.

-¿Bella? – pregunto confundida, su sonrisa se amplió un poco al darse cuenta que era yo – claro que eres Bella – volvió a decir

Me sentía rara al ver que ella podría referirse a mí por mi nombre, pero yo ni siquiera la recordaba un poco –_bueno si es que en algún momento la llegue a conocer-_

-Disculpa, pero ¿nos conocemos? – pregunte acomodando mi bolsa y las de la tienda.

-Claro que sí… que rápido de olvidas de las personas que compartieron tu vida en Seattle…Soy Clarie

Parpadee un poco al escuchar su nombre, creo que de cierta manera, pensé que sería diferente cuando la me la volviera a ver. Estire mi mano por inercia y la salude; no podía mostrar una sonrisa, porque no lo sentía así.

-Ah, disculpa… pero, como sabes tengo bastante tiempo viviendo acá, que no he visto a nadie de Seattle, bueno solo a mi madre. – sonreí al recordarla._ Y era verdad no la recordaba tenía el pelo pintado, su ropa era diferente, su maquilla, era otra persona_

-Pero mírate, estas hermosa – me alago.

Suspire pesadamente y cambie la posición de mi pierna. Era prácticamente incomodo estar en el mismo lugar con la mujer que me hizo cambiar de vida.

-Gracias… fue un _gust…-_ no termine de hablar cuando vi que un chico llego y la abrazo por la espalda depositando un beso en la mejilla

-Amor, creí que no conocías a nadie de aquí – comento volteando a verme, no supe ni que cara tenía cuando él fue quien se presento- Soy Vladimir, esposo de esta chica – dijo extendiendo su mano

-Oh, sí disculpa – susurre- Soy Bella, mucho gusto – tomándole el saludo.

El momento era de lo más _incomodo_. Clarie tenía en su rostro la culpa tatuada, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, pero el silencio que permanecía, no era algo habitual cuando te encuentras a una _amiga al otro lado del mundo._

-Bueno creo que las dejare un momento – deposito otro beso en la mejilla y se alejo- mucho gusto en conocerte Bella – asentí y susurre un _igualmente_.

Creo que para Clarie fue más que suficiente para entender que estaba algo confundida, sabía que ellos ya no tenían una relación más, pero nunca creí que lo superara tan rápido.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme – rompiendo el silencio- un gusto – dije acomodando mi bolsa de nueva cuenta

-Espera… ¿has sabido algo de él? – pregunto

-No sé a qué te refieres – conteste, _ claro que lo sabía, creo que hasta el más sordo y ciego entendería que ella hablaba de Edward. _ Clarie sonrió con nostalgia y negó un poco. Camino hacia una banca que estaba cercas del área de comida y me hizo el gesto para que la siguiera. Me acerque, deje mis cosas en el piso y me senté al lado de ella.

-Eres tan mala mentirosa – dijo – él tenía razón, tus mentiras ni un niño de cinco años se las creería. - su comentario no fue algo que esperaba escuchar. Pase saliva, haciendo que la resequedad se perdiera.- y no solo eso, de verdad fue un ciego al no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos. Pudieron haber sido muy felices juntos – no sabía si hasta este punto, ella hablaba conmigo o para ella misma

-Clarie… sinceramente no sé qué es lo que deseas hacer con esto. Si el preguntarme por Edward ha sido para saber si estamos juntos, temo informarte que no es así. Creo que nunca será así… y tú lo sabes- me aferre más a mi bolsa. Había sonado como un reproche y no podía negarlo, hasta cierto punto tenía bastante que decirle, como al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacerlo.

-Estas muy equivocada, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti… pudo haberse casado conmigo, pero él te amaba…– deje mi vista clavada en algún punto fijo de la pared de enfrente. Sentí mi corazón latir y dolía, como aquellas veces en las que la cicatriz esta apunto de secarse y por cualquier movimiento se estiraba un poco la piel– sé que esto te ha de confundir, sabiendo que paso y que de cierta manera yo fui parte de esta ruptura, pero él se merece que lo escuches, que ya no _sufra_.

-¿Sufrir? –casi grite- acaso los dos saben que es eso – conteste; mi mandíbula se tenso al escuchar que él ya no debería de sufrir, _a acaso ¿yo era un acto de caridad? o ¿lo que yo tenía era un simple berrinche?-_ estoy cansada de que me vean como la mala de esta historia, de que piensen que yo lo deje solo, que fui egoísta –_de cierta manera si lo fui-_ nunca me han gustado las comparaciones, pero _¿te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho?_ ponte a pensar un poco la situación. Ustedes dos se _casaron_, yo fui a comprar tu anillo con él, yo soporte cada una de sus visitas en casa o cuando yo iba a casa de sus padres… haciendo que prácticamente yo huyera de aquel lugar. Yo era feliz ahí, en verdad lo era, pero… _diablos_… sé que no debo de echarle la culpa a los demás de mi suerte, pero esta vez mi suerte la perdí al momento en que llegaste tú. – Clarie se encogió en su lugar, mis palabras sonaron frías, pero era la verdad - Ponte a pensar un poco Clarie, perdí a mi mejor amigo, al amor de mi vida, a aquella persona que si el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, pero él con otra persona, lo seguiría queriendo y apoyando pero, la incomodidad no era mi mejor aliada, y sobre todo mi corazón dudaba mucho que sobreviviera a todo eso. Y aquel día en la joyería fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ahí me di cuenta que ya estaba perdido.-

Mi respiración estaba agitada haciendo que ninguna de las dos comentara nada más, escuchaba a Clarie absorber un poco la nariz y limpiándose el rostro más de una vez.

-Yo de verdad, lo lamento –contesto- pero de un tiempo para acá me di cuenta que yo no era completamente feliz con él. No es que él nunca fuera una persona cariñosa o se desviviera por su esposa, simplemente no éramos compatibles y nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde. – Clarie voltio hacia donde estaba Vladimir con otra chica y un niño en una carriola- cuando conocí a Vladimir fue en el mismo momento en que tú fuiste a pasar navidad a casa de tu madre. Edward se iría de gira y Vladimir era productor del disco que grabarían, pero todo se salió de control. Empezamos a salir, Vladimir me invitaba a comer, algo que con Edward se perdió con el tiempo. Las giras, su trabajo, el mío… no pudimos con ello, no era lo que buscábamos.

No sabía ni que decirle, en verdad no tenía absolutamente nada por decirle. Quería levantarme, tomar mis cosas e irme, pero eso sería un acto de cobardía –_algo que debería ya de evitar-_. _Entendía que cuando uno amaba a alguien lo hacía sin ver que daño tendríamos después. Sin entender en qué momento paso y sobre todo de que persona fue._ La entendía, a mi me había pasado exactamente lo mismo, me enamore de quien no debía, me forcé a tener una pequeña ilusión en que quizás las cosas cambiarían con nosotros, pero nada salió como yo tenía pensado y hasta este punto es donde entraba mi comparación con ella.

Observe un poco más lo que tenía a mi alrededor, la gente pasaba feliz, sonriendo y sobre todo algunos en parejas o otros simplemente solos, pero felices. Y yo de ninguna de esas formas me miraba, no llegaba ni siquiera a lo que ellas tenían.

-Sé lo que has pasado Bella, quizás no lo he vivido en carne propia, pero sé que es sufrir por algo o alguien a quien amas. ¿Tú crees que fue fácil darme cuenta que lo que había entre Edward y yo, ya no funcionaba?... me comporte como un _perra_ por así decirlo con él, empezaba a hacer berrinches, reclamarle, todo lo que hacía una mujer abandonada, pero era miedo. Ese miedo de darme cuenta que ya lo estaba perdiendo y que a pesar de todo siempre habías sido tú, quien estaba ahí en su corazón. Por momentos me sentía una hipócrita por reclamarle cosas, cuando yo era la que estaba peor. Sé que él me odia en este momento y creo que siempre lo hará, pero muchas veces uno tiene que sacrificar algo para poder estar bien, y yo sacrifique mi relación con él. El no era feliz conmigo y yo tampoco lo estaba haciendo, y si yo no podía ser feliz, él tan siquiera tenía que tener la oportunidad o viceversa.

Asentí sin mencionar nada más. No sabía a quién creer, tenía razón en el aspecto de que TODOS habíamos sacrificado algo, nos habíamos resignado a aquello que nos quedaba al final de las cosas o mejor dicho a lo que en un principio tuvimos, y ese factor es lo que nos tiene en este momento aquí.

-Siento, haberte dicho todo esto y más, cuando creo que tu no deseas saber que paso. No sé si se han visto o no, o como es su relación en este momento, pero creo que muchas veces tenemos que dejar a un lado todo aquello que nos hizo daño y empezar de nuevo… simplemente piénsalo Bella, mereces ser feliz con la persona que amas y el también lo merece.

Clarie se levanto y puso sus manos en mis hombros haciendo que volteara a verla. Me dio dos besos en cada mejilla y solo dijo _"Adiós y cuídate o mejor dicho cuídense"_

Me perdí un tanto viendo como Vladimir llegaba y la tomaba de la cintura, mientras seguían su camino de nueva cuenta. Suspire pesadamente y me levante de aquel lugar. Tome mis bolsas y camine directo a las puertas del centro comercial.

_Merecía ser feliz… y él también… solo espero hacer las cosas bien…_

REGRESE!.. Ahora si ya para estar de lleno en esta historia… no tengo escusas, pero jajaja la Universidad suele ayudar a veces… bueno chicas.. Aquí esta de nueva cuenta un capitulo, estamos entrando a la recta final…. Deseo y espero no tardar mucho en hacer el próximo cap…

Espero que les guste y nos seguimos viendo….

Pd: PERDON POR SI HUBO FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA O ALGUN OTRO ERROR..

At: Tutzy Cullen


End file.
